A new life
by Writer65
Summary: An alternative ending to the movie, in which Koda become a human. Bad Summary, Cover image by Paakil from DevianART.
1. Another way

**I will like to thank Paakil for inspiring me to do this Brother Bear fic, her artwork of **_**"Another Brother"**_** in which Koda become a human instead of Kenai been turn into a bear again, and well, the idea was excellent and I immediately y wanted to write this.**

**Just a little advice: This take place when Kenai in turned into a human again in the mountain where the lights touched the earth, and in this version he´s transformed with his clothes, I would like to be more loyal to the movie, but is that or having Kenai and Koda totally naked around there, also, the spirits give Kenai and Denahi the power to understand Koda while he´s still a bear.**

**Anyway enjoy and forgot the bad grammar:**

"Kenai" Koda yelled happily, as he jumped into his big brother arm´s.

"Koda?" Kenai asked surprised "You can understand me?"

"Yes, I think so" Koda came closer to Kenai´s chest "I´m scared Kenai, I don´t know what´s happening"

"Koda don´t be afraid, I´m here, I will protect you from everything" answer Kenai as he hugged his little brother bear.

Meanwhile, Denahi was watching his little brother hugging the small bear, and then he felt pain and hate for himself, he had almost killed his brother, all because he have been fool and had let the emotions take control of his actions, instead of been wise and act correctly.

He felt disappointment of himself.

Sitka had approached to Kenai and he showed the totem of the bear of love, Kenai take it with his left hand and he examined it, then he see Koda, he knew what he had to do, the entire journey was to Kenai be a human again, and now he was again, but what coast?, Koda mother was death, all thanks to him, and now the poor cub don´t have anyone, anyone except…

Him.

It was definitely the hardest decision in Kenai´s life, but he knew that it was the right one, he couldn´t think in himself, besides, he really loved Koda, and his life wouldn´t be the same without the bear cub, but, He could leave Denahi? He sure loved Koda, and the bear needed him more than Denahi, but Denahi was his natural brother, even if Denahi could take care of himself, leave him was really painful, after all they has always been together, no matter that Denahi was always teasing him, and Kenai really hated that, the brothers are that way and he loved Denahi the way he was.

But that only make his final decision harder.

"Kenai" Koda asked "What will happened now that you are a monste… a human"

Kenai closed his eyes, and then he opened and watches his two oldest brothers.

"He needs me" said.

Denahi understand Kenai´s words perfectly, he already knew how painful was lost a loved one, with his fathers and, recently, Sitka, and now Kenai, but he couldn´t blame his little brother, after all, his totem was love, and he had to follow it, the love he showed for the little bear seem true and pure, and it was obvious that the cub didn´t have anyone else, so, he knew that Kenai was taking the right decision.

"You know, you look better as a bear"

Koda looked at Denahi.

"Kenai, his your brother?"

"Yes he is Koda, his name is Denahi"

Koda looked at Denahi and then to Kenai.

"And what he´s trying to said"

"He´s saying that I'm going to stay with you"

"Really?" asked Koda happily, but then realized in something "And what will happened with him?"

Koda pointed to Denahi.

"Don´t worry about me" said Denahi smiling a little "I´ll be fine"

"Denahi" Kenai said a little worried.

"It´s alright Kenai"

Kenai put Koda gently in the ground and then we walked to Denahi.

"No matter what you choose" Denahi took Kenai´s totem from his hand and then he put it into his little brother neck "You´ll always be my little brother"

Kenai examined his totem and then see that Denahi lifted his hand, Kenai happily joined hands with his big brother, then the two of them shared a big hug, waiting that the youngest one turned into a bear, but nothing happened.

They both separated.

"I was expecting that something happened" Kenai.

"Yeah, me too" Denahi.

But what they still don´t realized was that when was Koda, now there was a little kid with black hair, a little like Kenai, resting in the ground.

The two brothers approached him; the kid was starting to wake up.

"Koda?" asked Kenai.

"Yes, it´s me" said the kid tired.

"But, you, you are a human"

Kenai was surprised, he believed that he would be the one changed into another species, again, but he would never think that Koda would become a human, a hunter, the thing he most feared in life, and why?

"I don´t believe it" Denahi.

Sitka approached to the group.

"There´s a tribe down this mountain, there you can spend the night and rest"

"Okay" said Denahi.

"Thanks" Kenai, he thought that was amazing that even after death, his big brother still take care of him, well, they, counting Denahi.

Sitka smiled; it was like he had read Kenai´s thoughts.

"I´m always watching over you"

Kenai and Denahi smiled and then they huge the spirit of his oldest brother, when they separate they watch how Koda and the spirit of his mother also searing a hug, it was a sweet and cute moment.

But then it was over when Sitka and Koda´s mother returned to the sky, because they no longer belong to the material world, it was a sad goodbye, but at the same time, it´s was good, because now they knew that the love than bonded them was stronger than death.

So, after the spirits were gone, Denahi told.

"We should go to that village Sitka told us, it´s getting late, and cold here"

"I agree with Denahi, we better go"

Koda nodded with the head, he was still tired, so Kenai had to carried him all the way down, they were lucky when they arrive in the village, the men in there were really nice and gentle with the brothers, also, one family was out for the night, so they can stay in their tent.

The villagers also offer them dinner, and the tree accepted really grateful, even do Koda was frightened, he has never been between so many humans, and even if they were really nice, Koda still have a little fear for them, so he decided that it will be better go to the tent and rest, it have been a hard and long day.

When he was walking, Denahi approach to him.

"Hi" said Denahi.

"Oh, hi" response Koda.

"Your Koda right?"

"Yes, that I am, Denahi?"

"Yes, Denahi, I think we needed a better presentation, you know"

Koda nodded with the head.

"I wanted to say that I´m sorry Koda, for hunting you and Kenai"

"Oh" Koda had never knew about a hunter that apologize with his prey "Em, that´s okay, no problem" he answer smiling.

The little one wasn´t upset with Denahi, even if he had almost killed him twice, he knew the reason and, for the most part, he understand him a little bit, after all, he believed that Kenai had been killed by a bear.

Denahi was astonished; he never had met a person that forgives someone so quickly.

"Aren´t you mad with me"

"Not at all"

"Wow, impressive"

"What?"

"That you aren´t mad even after I chase you to kill you"

"Nop"

Denahi smiled and rubbed Koda´s head.

"Hey stop it" said Koda laughing.

"Okay I think you have enough, want to get some sleep?"

Koda yawn.

"Yes, I'm tired from all"

The two enter the tent, were Kenai reach them.

"Hi Kenai"

"Hi sleepy head and hello dog´s breathe"

Denahi smiled and hit, playfully, Kenai in the arm.

"Koda is ready to sleep" Denahi.

"Good, but Koda, I have to ask you something" Kenai.

"Sure you can tell me"

"Koda, I was going to be change back into a bear again, to stay with you, but you prefer that, that you transform into a human, why? Why you decided that? Even after what I told you?"

Koda didn´t answer, he only look to the ground.

"Koda?" Kenai. "Please tell us"

"Because, Kenai, because I was really happy when you told me that you´ll change into a bear to be with me, but when I see you and Denahi sharing a hug, I understand that your bond was also really strong, and that you were a family, and I didn´t want to broke that family, I wanted that that family stay together, and I want to be part of that family"

Both brothers looked at Koda with big eyes of surprise.

"Wow, well, thank you Koda" Denahi "I´m really grateful to have my little brother back, and a new one"

"Thanks Denahi" said Koda smiling.

"I´m also want to thank you Koda, for forgive me and, well, leave your live as a bear for me"

"Don´t worry Kenai, I know you will do the same for me"

They all shared a big hug, a few days ago, Denahi, Kenai and Koda had thought that they live has ruined, but now, they have each other, they were a family and that was the important thing, no matter what happened, they will be together, as a family, as brothers.

**I will leave it here by now, I don´t know if I will write more, or don´t, only time will tell.**


	2. Brother talk

**Okay, first of all I want to thank Guest for the review in the first chapter, please notice I didn't knew about Lizarman story until Guest tell me, my fic was inspired by the picture of Paakil in DevianART, I could finish Lizarman story, only if I have his permission, other way I can´t touch it - Quiero agradecer a Guest por su comentario en el primer capitulo, por favor sepan que yo no sabía nada sobre la historia de Lizarman hasta que Guest me informo de ella, mi fic esta inspirado en la foto de Paakil de DevianART, yo podría terminar la historia de Lizarman solo si el me diera permiso, de otra manera, no puedo tocarla. **

**I also want to thank to angelcake124 for the favorite of the story.**

Kenai couldn´t get the dream, all the recent events let him tired, both physical and mental, to start, be transformed into a bear by his now deceased brother, be hunted by Denahi, and, maybe more important, he still couldn´t believe that the bear he had killed a days ago was Koda´s mother, and that, the cub had forgiven him and even change into a human for him, so he could stay with Denahi and his life with his tribe, for Kenai. That was amazing.

"_My little brother is all a character" though_ Kenai for himself.

He stood and saw Koda, who was sleeping like a baby, Kenai came close to him and he kissed his little brother on the forehead.

"Thanks" he said and then he walk out of the tent, he need some fresh air.

He didn´t noticed that he had waked up to Denahi, who saw his brother going out of the tent, Denahi follow Kenai to see if something was upsetting his little brother.

He reached him out of the tent.

"Everything's fine?" asked Denahi.

"I don´t know"

"What you mean"

"I´m glad to be a human again, and I´m happy to reunite with you and that Koda is with us, but still I feel something´s wrong" confessed Kenai

"Like what" normally Denahi will be upset by Kenai´s complaining, but after all the "drama" they have been through, the only think he wanted was to listen to his little brother.

"Well, the reason why I was changed into a bear, was because I reached the bear which he fight on the iceberg, when Sitka died, and I killer her, later I discovered that the bear was Koda´s mother"

Denahi had a lot of argument´s about how stupid Kenai´s actions where, but he noticed that his brother was already feeling bad for what he have done.

"I feel so bad about it, I feel like a monster"

"You are not a monster Kenai!"

"But I did something horrible Denahi!"

"But you fix it, you where to leave your life as a human to stay with Koda, a real monster wouldn't do that for anyone"

"Maybe you´re right, but, it will take me a time before I can forgive myself"

"You're not the only one who has made mistakes Kenai, look at me, I almost kill you and the cub for hate, I didn´t follow my totem either"

"But it was my fault since the begging Denahi, because me Sitka died"

"No, Kenai, Sitka´s death wasn´t your fault, I was wrong of me think that, and to blame you, I´m really sorry for that little bro"

Kenai didn´t response, he only looks at the ground, Denahi came closely to him.

"You really mean it?" asked Kenai after a moment of silence.

"Totally"

The hug each other for a long time, happy to be together, and then they separated.

"Let´s go sleep; we have a long journey in the morning and he need to have all our strength"

"Fine" respond Kenai.

The two enter back to the tent and Kenai finally could get the sleep.

**Pretty shot I know, chapter three coming next.**


	3. Going home

**Well, I want to thank to gothic girl, bloody red flowe, Halloween coming, red flower deliv, hope.146, rock it out, failed grade, lovely red flowe, zombies wa, ghost of darknes, for your reviews, without your support, I won´t be updating this fic. **

**Thanks a lot guys, no let´s moving:**

**Koda´s POV: **

"Are you sure about his?" my mother asked me, I take a look to Kenai and Denahi, who were hugging each other.

"Yes I am mom"

I know this is going to be hard, but, Kenai would do the same for me, and besides…

Two brothers are better that just one, and a life as a hunter, I mean human, could be fun, I think, maybe I´ll only have to give it a chance.

My mom smiled and hug me.

"You´re such a good boy Koda, you have the biggest heart of all, it´s almost seems impossible that it can fit in your small body"

"Mom I love you" I don´t know what else can I say; her works make me really happy, I´m going to miss her a lot.

"I´ll always be with you, even if you can´t see me"

"I know mom, and I will always love you"

"Oh Koda, my sweet little bear, my beautiful son"

…

I wake up by the voice of Kenai, the sun had raised and we have to move to reach the human village before the night.

I nodded with my head and try to stand off, but I fell, I felt very ashamed, surely Denahi and Kenai would thought that I´m very clumsy , but instead of that, they came close to me and help me to get in my feet's.

"Are you okay Koda?" asked Denahi.

"Yes, but I´m having problems with my new body, I need to get used to it"

"It´s understandable, I have the same problems when I was turned into a bear, but luckily for you, here you have two big brothers to teach you everything about been a human" Kenai.

"He´s right, will help you Koda" Denahi.

"Thanks!" I response very grateful.

"To start, the humans walk in two feets, not in four paths like the bears" Kenai.

"Okay, I think I can handle that"

I walk a little and it was fine at the beginning, but then I start to fell down but Kenai catch me.

"It´s fine if you can´t make it at the first try, when the moment came you will do it" said Denahi.

"Wow, look who´s been wise now" Kenai.

"Knock it off lover-boy" Denahi.

I´m very sure that if it wasn´t for me, the two would start to fight in that same moment.

In response, Kenai only smiled to Denahi and told me to try again, I do it and then I felt down, once again.

"This is hard" I complained.

"I know it is Koda, but you´ll make it, I'm sure you will" Kenai.

"And we are here to help you little bro, no matter what" Denahi.

I know they will, so I don´t want to disappoint them, I stand up and give a little step, then another, I told to myself that I won´t be falling again, one step, two steps, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten!

Ten steps without falling!

I´m progressing!

"Great job Koda!" say Denahi.

"You're good" Kenai.

"Thanks"

"Now, let´s gonna said thanks to the village´s leader and then we start the journey back home" Denahi.

We did exactly what Denahi said, the leader say that it was always a honor to help the members of other tribes, we thank him and then we walked into the woods, even if I´m still can´t control with perfection my new body, at least I didn´t fall, but soon I was tired and ask to Kenai if he could carry me.

He didn´t complain at all.

When we pass to the other side of the Salmon Run I take a look at it, a heaven for the bears, and the place where I have the best times of my life, I don´t know if I´m gonna return one day, or even if I´m going to be a human for the rest of my life, anything can happend, I now know that life can change in just a minute.

So I saw the Salmon Run with a nostalgic look for the last time.

"Are you okay Koda?" Kenai, my big brother surely knew what I was thinking.

"Yes Kenai, don´t worry, I have you and Denahi and I´m happy with that"

Kenai smiled.

"Is good to hear that, I don´t want to see you sad"

I couldn´t have asked for a better big brother than Kenai, I know that we will protect me from all, and Denahi also will take care of me of course.

Afther a long hour of been carry by Kenai, he was tired, Denahi wanted to take his place but I said that I was ready for the walking.

"Better for me" said Denahi "It´s amazing that Kenai could carry you for an hour, he´s normally very weak, you know Koda?"

It was obviously that Denahi wanted to tease Kenai, so, as a good little brother I help him, and I knew one thing that Kenai hated a lot.

"Denahi, if you want to tease Kenai, you better sing this song"

"Oh no Koda"

Kenai was begging, but I will not listen to him, I love him and I really glad that he carry me, but I also like to tease him.

"Which song Koda?, you can tell me" Denahi was really interested in my song.

"Koda please don´t"

"Okay, the name of the song is On my Way"

"Koda you better don´t..."

"Tell everybady I´m on my way, and I love every step I take"

**That´s all for now friends, I hope to update later on the weekend, so leave your review and ehat you would think about this.**

**Kenai as Spiderman? **

**Sounds crazy? Maybe a little, but I think it would be interesting, what do you think?**


	4. Family time

**Normal POV: **

_Tell everybody I'm on my way  
>And I just can't wait to be there<br>With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way  
>And nothing but good times to share<em>

_So, tell everybody I'm on my way  
>And I just can't wait to be home<br>With the sun beatin' down yes I'm on my way  
>And nothing but good times to show<em>

_I'm on my way  
>Yes, I'm on my way<em>

Koda had stop singing and Denahi was laughing a lot, while Kenai was very upset.

"Oh come on Kenai, who could you don´t like this song?" asked Denahi "It´s pretty funny"

"No it isn´t, is very hateful" Kenai.

"Is a perfect song for a journey little bro" Denahi "Koda you have to teach me the letter, I´m pretty sure we´ll do a great duet"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" answer Koda really excited, he begin to jump around Denahi.

"If you´re gonna do that, tell me when so that way I can rip off my hears off" said Kenai.

"Kenai stop been a bighead and relax, we still have a lot of walk before arrive to the village" Denahi.

"Is very far away your village right?" Koda.

"Yes, if we are lucky, tomorrow by night will arrived" Denahi.

They continue the walking, until the sit down to take a break.

"I´m hungry" Koda.

"Okay, I think there´s a lake near, you stay and rest while Kenai and I go fishing" Denahi.

"I can fish" Koda.

"Yes, but Koda, the way human fish and the way bears fish is different, our mouths are not made to catch fishes in the water, neither our hands" Kenai.

"That explains why you were such a clumsy bear back then" Koda.

"I can imagine that" said Denahi trying to hide a laugh.

"And I have a lot of stories about clumsy Kenai bear!" Koda

"You and me have to talk Koda" Denahi.

"Sure! I have lots of stories to tell" Koda.

"I can´t believe this Koda, you have met Denahi like a day and a half and you´re already his ally in a kind of conspiracy against me" Kenai very upset.

"Don´t take it like that Kenai, it´s only that Koda and I have a lot of things in common" Denahi.

"Yeah, for example, we both like to tease you" Koda.

Denahi laugh and then he lift his hand, Koda didn´t know what to do.

"Oh, this is a special greeting of us, our parent's do it and our grandfathers also, is a tradition in our family" Denahi.

"Cool and what I have to do?" Koda.

"Only join your hand with mine and that´s it" Denahi.

Koda do it.

"It´s easy" Koda.

"Yes it is, and you learn fast" Denahi.

"Thanks" Koda.

"Well, are you gonna stay there talking with the hairball or are you gonna help me with the fishes" Kenai.

"I´m coming lover-boy" Denahi response.

After they finished fishing, Denahi and Kenai told to Koda why the fish was better roast than raw, and how they manage to control the fire.

"With human hands is easy, no offense, but I think it will be impossible with bear claws" Kenai.

"I think you´re right Kenai" Koda "The bears can´t do this?

"Well, there´s a lot of things that bears can do and human's don´t" Denahi.

"Yes, we better eat before this gets cold" Kenai.

As the time they were eating, Koda told Denahi a lot of stories about clumsy Kenai bear, all make the older one laugh a lot.

"I can´t believe you got caught in a trap little brother" Denahi.

"It was too dark" Kenai said in his own defense.

"It wasn´t, it was during the day and it was pretty light full" Koda.

"Your memory is playing games with you" Kenai.

"Give it up lover-boy, we all know is truth" Denahi.

"Dog´s breath and hairball, you are a couple of…" Kenai was fighting to find the words to describe the new alliance between Denahi and Koda against him.

"Don´t be so grouch, now you´ll know the pain of have an annoying little brother, just like me in all these years" Denahi.

Kenai send him a mad look.

"Payback eh?" Kenai.

"Maybe" answer Denahi with a malicious look.

Kenai put his food away and then he launches himself against Denahi, the two begin fighting and Koda watched the fight pretty excited.

"Oh yes, this is going to put good"

Kenai and Denahi wrestling for a long time, it was fun for them and for Koda, cause, after all, that´s what brothers do a lot of the time.

When the two were tired, they take a break with Koda telling who was the strongest one and all the dirty movements.

"I´m tired, I do not think I can still walk" Kenai.

"That´s your fault" Denahi "And I´m sorry but we have to continue"

"In that case I have an idea" Kenai.

"Really?" Denahi.

"Yes, is a little think I like to call mammoth riding" Kenai.

"Oh yes" said Koda as he remembered how funny riding in mammoth was.

"Oh no, if you think I´m gonna ride a big beast because you are tired you are really crazy" Denahi.

One hour later, Denahi was on the back of a big mammoth, with an angry look in his face.

"Don´t be so grouch big brother" Kenai, he was riding a mammoth at the other side of his brother "Enjoy it"

"Payback eh?" Denahi.

"Maybe" answer Kenai with a smile.

Koda was having a great time, so he put to sing On my way once again.

"Spirits! I really hate that song"

"Enjoy it" Denahi.

"Pretty funny Denahi, pretty funny"


	5. Arriving to the Village

**I want to thank kk for the review, don´t thank to me, I love to response to people´s reviews in my fics-Quiero agradecer a kk por su comentario, no me agradezcas, me encanta tomar en cuenta los comentarios en mis fics. **

**Also I want to thank gothic girl, falling leaves, Halloween coming, homer why you and summer night for following this story, I´m really glad at knowing that you´re enjoying the story and know that I´m doing the best for update fast, but thanks to school the wait can be a little long.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter by now: **

When the night falled, Koda was now sharing the same mammoth with Denahi.

"The first time Kenai told me that were going to ride a mammoth I was really surprised, because never in my life I do something like that, and I have done a lot of interesting things in my life, for example me and my friend Bucky found one time the biggest tree in the world, it was a pine, it was enormous, like Kenai´s head.

Denahi laughed at the comment and Kenai, who was in the mammoth right next, heard the conversation and looked away from his two brothers.

"Come on Kenai, don´t take it like that, were only having fun" said Denahi.

"Oh yeah, so how much I´m laughing, jajajaja"

"For the spirit´s sake, when you turn into a bighead?"

"Tell that to me, when I first met Kenai he was a real jerk with me, he didn´t wanted to listen me and he was always getting away from me when all I wanted was to be friend´s to him" said Koda with a cute and sad expression in his face.

"Oh poor Koda, but don´t worry, Denahi is here and I will keep you safe from the bad and evil Kenai"

"Who´s the one with the totem of the bear of love here?" asked Kenai as he showed his totem.

"So you are jealous that Koda and I get so well Kenai?" Denahi.

"No, it wasn´t that was I trying to said"

"I´m pretty sure his jealous, and you Koda?"

"I think it too big brother" Koda.

"There´s no needs to be jealous Kenai, you and Koda have time to know each other and now he and I are doing the same.

"I´ve already tell you that I´m not jealous!" Kenai"

"That´s something a jealous person would say" Koda.

"Oh my, Kenai is more jealous that I though" Denahi.

"How many times I have to tell to both of you that I´M NOT JEAOLOUS!"

"Okay I think we have teased him enough for this day Koda"

"Yes, and" he yawned "I´m tired, I want to sleep"

"Okay, I can make the first guard" Kenai.

"Why we need a guard?" Denahi.

"Because the mammoths take a different direction that our course, thanks to Koda´s sense of smell, but now isn´t as good as before, right Koda" Kenai asked.

"Yes, I can´t smell so well now, human smell isn't good" Koda.

"Oh no, human smell is good, only that the bear´s smell is better" Denahi "I can do the guard with you, I´m tired but I can sleep when we get to the village"

"Good, then, good night" Koda fell asleep.

Denahi surround him with his arms and make him comfortable.

"Good night brother bear"

"Finally he felt sleep, thank spirits" said Kenai with relieved.

"Wow Kenai, you really pick up a good little brother"

"Actually I think Koda pick up me"

"In that case he choose an excellent big brother"

"I learn from the bests"

Denahi sended a smile to Kenai.

"Just let me know something" Kenai "Now you´re only going to tease me when Koda is with you?"

"To be honest, it´s more funny when you have someone helping you, even if it´s not too good for you little brother"  
>"I´ll think I can get used to it"<p>

"Are you seriously? Today were almost dead by me and Koda"

"I´m preparing me to endure"

"Good luck with that, you´re going to need it"

"Koda and I we can also ally against you, so you should keep your back safe, just like you do with your fan-girls club"

"Oh please don´t tell me about that now"

"I thought you like them"

"I like them, I admitted, but it´s pretty annoying that they follow me all the day"

"I guess it´s so, I don´t know what it feels like"

"For your own good, believe me, it´s like having three shadows, sometimes is even creepy"

"Yes, like that time when one of them entered to our tent and cut you a piece of your hair"

"She did that?!" asked Denahi astonished.

"Yes, the night of your ceremony"

"That was two years ago! Why you and Sitka didn´t tell me?"

"Because we thought it was pretty funny, and she didn´t cut much"

"That´s horrible!"

"I was kidding" answered Kenai with a malicious look at his older brother.

"You little pest, you´re a…"

"Take it easy, it was a little vengeance of my part"

"You better watch your back, because you´re going to pay for this lover-boy"

"Uh, I´m so scared" Kenai make a mock look for Denahi.

"You should be"

The brother´s didn´t said a word in a while, until Kenai broke the silence.

"You want to play I spy?"

"Are you talking seriously?"

"Do you have a better idea to spend the time?"

"I spy something green and big"

A few hours later, they have to wake up Koda because the mammoths were about to changing his way, the jump off the beasts and Koda thank them for the riding.

The brothers found a lonely cave where nobody seems to be living, by the moment.

"You need to rest, your look is very bad, especially you Denahi" Koda.

"I´m fine"

"Sleep, I´m still have some strength, when I´m tired I´ll wake up you" Kenai.

"Okay" Denahi was too tired to discuss "But don´t let me sleep too much time, only one hour, or maybe two"

"Fine"

Denahi slept and Koda lay down to his side.

"Are you staying up for more time" he asked to Kenai.

"No, it not be long, don´t worry and relax, soon we´ll be in the village and you will have to introduce to the others"

"Do you think they accept me?" said Koda with a worried look.

"Of course they will, don´t be afraid Koda, I´m sure they will love you, and you have me and Denahi, you won´t be alone"

Koda sigh in relief.

"Now sleep"

"Okay, I love you Kenai"

"I love you too Koda"

Koda fell asleep and Kenai and Denahi changed turns to be the guard, it was a long night, but at least they rest a little.

In the morning, they returned to the walking, Denahi and Koda once again keep teasing Kenai all the way.

"How you manage to create so many insults and jokes to me" asked Kenai.

"You know what they said, two heads are better than one" Denahi.

They spend the whole day traveling, they only stop to eat and for a break, really short, during the entire walk, the brother´s joke between them and finally on the night they reached the village.

"This is it Koda" said Denahi pointing to the human´s home.

"My new home?"

"Yes, your new home" Kenai.

"Feeling nervous?" Denahi

"Just a little" Koda.

"It´s all going to be okay Koda, we are together"

"Yes, you´re right"

"Then let´s go, it´s time for some presentations" Denahi.


	6. Talking with Tanana

**Thanks to gothic girl for the review and for telling your friends about my story, to friendships for the review and I know what it´s feels, I also have a little brother but we won´t get along so well, to hot topics.10 for the review, I really like that you like it, to December.12 for the review, I´m really glad you like the brotherly love moments, to city council for the review, thanks for understand me **** , to darkness night for the review, your comment make me really happy, to danger species for the review and prepare to read more, a lot more, to zero group and yes, this such have been in the movie (even do it´s almost perfect the way it is) and also thanks to questions.579 for the review, I think that Kenai feels really good at been a big and little brother.**

**I love your comments, thanks again and hope you enjoy this one: **

When Denahi, Kenai and Koda entered the village, they were surrounded by all the children´s who asked them were they have been and who was Koda, the bear turned into a human kid was afraid of the other kids, even if the most of them have the same age as Koda, but the young boy wasn´t still use to be surrounded by so many humans.

"Don´t worry Koda, they can look like savages, but they are inoffensive, you´ll get along with them with time" whispered Kenai to Koda.

The children´s tolled to their father´s that the, now three again, brothers have returned, all were really surprised, they haven´t knew about Kenai and Denahi since a week ago, some even think that they have passed away, and it was even more surprised to see a new kid with them, also that he seem a lot like Kenai, almost like if they were natural brothers. Soon they were also surrounded by young adults and old adult´s as well.

Denahi told are the presents that they were to answer the questions, but that fist they have to talk with Tanana.

Someone called the shaman and soon she was with the multitude.

"Denahi, Kenai, I´m glad to see you again, and who´s this young man?" she asked as she look at Koda.

"Tanana, if you don´t mind, we rather prefer to have a conversation with you in private" Denahi.

"Very well, come to my tent and he will talk, everyone else, go back to your duties!"  
>Nobody contradict Tanana.<p>

"Now, follow me"

She lead them into her tent, once they were in, they sit down around a bonfire, Tanana sit in front of them.

"Well, it's seems you have a story to tell, and someone to introduce" she said looking at Koda, the small child hide behind Kenai, Koda was afraid of Tanana, even if she seem very old "Oh don´t worry kid, I´m good and I´m not going to hurt you, my name is Tanana but you can call me Nana if you want to"

"I´m Koda, but you can call me… Koda" he said as he leaves this hiding behind Kenai.

Tanana smiled.

"Okay you are Koda, niece to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Nana" replied Koda.

"Now, Denahi and Kenai, I suppose you want to start telling right?"

"Yes, Denahi, could you start?" Kenai.

"Okay, all begin the night went to hunt down the bear"

It took one hour to finish the story, Denahi and Kenai told it with details and Koda interrupted a lot, except when they get to the part of the killing and when Kenai told Koda the truth.

"This is a story worth it to tell, Kenai, with all you have been through his days; I assume you have maturated a lot, I´m wrong?" Tanana.

"Well, I don´t feel it very much" Kenai.

"You will dear and Denahi, I fell the same on you, your patience has grown a lot and, and also, I felt that you find the way to express much better your feelings"

Denahi and Kenai look each other and then to the shaman woman.

"Let me explain, I know that you have always loved and will love your brothers your entire life, but I feel that before you have troubles when you want to express that love, and not only with your brothers, but also with other people on the village, and even do a lot of woman´s are fighting for you, but now, I can sense that you are more comfortable at the moment of express your feelings"

"I've never thought that before" Denahi "And you?"

He asked to Kenai.

"Well, I have always knew that you love me, I love you too of course, but I think that since I was turned into a bear and then turned into a human again, our relationship is better than ever, now we are more closer that we were before"

Denahi think of that, and then he added.

"You´re right, after believing your little brother is death, well, all that you want is recover the time you loose when he was alive, and then find out he´s still alive is just, a miracle"

"I think the same goes for me, kind of" Kenai.

"Yeah" Denahi.

"And you have been really nice with me since we met" Koda "Now I see why Kenai is such a good big brother, it´s because he has a great big brother"

"Two Koda please" say Kenai as he remembered Sitka, the best big brother anyone can have ask for.

"Okay, because he has two great big brothers, but the point is that both Kenai and Denahi have been taking care of me and I know they love me" Koda.

"You know we do" said Kenai as he strokes me.

"Totally" Denahi rubbed Koda´s hair.

"I see you´re a happy family, and even if you have suffer a lost, you have also won a new happiness, sometime the live takes away something and it gives you something else" Tanana "Koda, I know that you´ll be very happy in this village with your two big brothers, I know that maybe will be hard get used to the human life, but you´ll excel at it"

Koda nodded with the head.

"And let me tell you that you´re the bravest boy I have ever met, never before I heard someone making a sacrifice so big for someone he loves, Kenai, you were about to do this sacrifice, but Koda won´t let you, but even do, in the only think you were thinking in that moment was in Koda´s happiness and not yours, you cleary folIow your totem and you event realized in that moment, I think you´re ready for put your handprint on the wall"

That were the words Kenai wanted to hear, but, even if this was his dream of all life, he said something he never thought he will said ever.

"Thanks Nana, but, I´m not feel ready, if you let me, I would prefer to wait a little more, I´m still have to deal with some problems of mine and I think I can follow my totem even better"

Tanana smiled.

"As you wish, Denahi, I also feel you´re exceling at your totem pretty well; soon you also are going to put your handprint on the wall"

"Thanks Tanana, Kenai and I are going to do the best we can" Denahi.

"Now, you´ll have an entire week to rest, you´re not going to do your normal chores, you can spend the time showing the place to Koda" Tanana "Now go rest, your look is horrible, your look even more older than I"

"Are you sure Nana" Koda "I´m not too tired"

"Some sleep won´t make you any harm Koda" Tanana.

"Let´s do what she said Koda" Kenai "And both Denahi and I were really tired, we need to sleep"

"Fine" said Koda with a smile.

"Go and rest, today at dinner I will do an announcement about Koda´s arrive to the village"

"Okey" Denahi.

"Isn´t too soon?" asked Koda with a little of fright in his voice.

"No it isn´t Koda, and don´t worry, I know that the other kids will love you, you seems a good person" Tanana.

"And he´s a great boy" Kenai as he put a hand on Koda´s shoulder.

"And an excellent little brother" Denahi.

"See, you´ll be pretty well received here Koda, don´t worry" Tanana.

"Okey" said a more relaxed Koda.

"In that case, see you later Nana, and thanks again for all" Denahi.

"Whenever you want to" said Tanana as she watched the three brothers' leaves her tent "Sitka you´re a genius without doubt"

Denahi, Kenai and Koda were heading to their own tent, in the way, some children's who were running around stopped and sended a friendly greeting at Koda, he respond with another greeting, one girl even smiled him.

"I think she likes you" Kenai.

"Kenai!" answer Koda really ashamed.

"I was only saying" Kenai with a malicious look on his face.


	7. Denahi s Nightmare

**Thanks all you for the comments!**

**Friendship, neither I can believe it XD well; the reviews are the fuel of my mind so that can explain something.**

**Draknessnight I love your review, and prepare because both Koda and Kenai are going to embarrassed each other a lot. **

**Hot topic.10 I think Kenai don´t feel ready, of course in the movie was because the made a big sacrifice for someone he loved, but in this story he did not make the sacrifice, and that´s why he still want to learn more about love before been a man.**

**Homer why little, yes I also love scared Koda, he´s so cute.**

**Remember me love, good that you´re enjoying my story and I also love the movie so much, and wow, I didn't expect someone like that little detail.**

**Gothic girl thanks very much for the review, and yeah, sometimes brothers just don´t get along too well, and Kenai is going to embarrass Koda a little more.**

**Cold winter, I didn´t think of that, thanks for tell me, this was one think the movie leave me think it, Kenai´s parents, so I´ll tried to do the best I can to put it, maybe in the next chapter, and don´t apologize, you don´t have to, I love to hear my readers, I don't know if I´m going to do a sequel, I don´t know either how much long is this story going to be, but If I come up with something I will write it.**

**Wow just wow, yes, Kenai has to learn a lot but he´s doing well.**

**October fall, I love that you have liked that part, like I said to Cold Winter, maybe a write a sequel but only time will tell, for now enjoy the story because I´m still want to put more chapters.**

**Top of the world, I really like your comment, I hope keeping doing the same toward the rest of the story.**

**Hothits, actually I thought of that part of the movie when I was writing that part, I love scared Koda! **

**Blow away, I love that you are loving my story, also what a relief, I was not very sure if the meeting with Tanana was good.**

**Keep going, don´t worry, my school time is first (not because I want to****) but whenever I have a chance to write I´ll do it and yesterday I have a chance so don´t worry, I´m the top of the class XD, okay don´t, just kidding.**

**Kicking it off thanks for the review, I like you like it.**

**And finally to kk, thanks for the review, I like that you liked how the village received Koda, I'm going to take into account your comment, I´ll do the best I can to put Koda getting used to the human life and about the animals, it will be interesting I´ll take it into account-Gracias por el review, me gusto que te gustara como Koda es recibido en la aldea, voy a tomar en cuenta tu comentario, hare lo major que pueda para poner a Koda acostumbrandose a la vida de humano, y acerca de los animals, sería interesante, lo tomaré en cuenta. **

Once the three were inside the tent, Kenai showed Koda his new home.

Basically there be three beds, two on the ground and the third one were on the top of the two others beds, to get to it there was a stair, in the modern world, and this is call bunk bed, well, kind of.

Also there was a table and a basket with dirty clothes on the left of the table.

"We don´t spend too much time here, were usually outside" Denahi.

"Doing what?" Koda.

"In this village we all have work Koda, well, except the little children´s, they´re only worry is play, but for teenagers and adult´s we have different works, some fish, other´s make weapons, other make clothes and other´s go out on hunt" Denahi.

As Denahi says "hunt" Koda face turns into a one of horror.

"But they are torture the animals Koda, in fact, we appreciate their sacrifice and we thank them, it´s like you the bears, you also kill but is for your survival, right?" Denahi.

"Well, bears usually eat fish, but sometime we eat moose's, and squirrel, and insects, and deer's, and, actually, bears eat all, I even remember that Bucky once told me that he´s grandpa once eated a wolf"

"So a bear can win to a wolf" said Kenai as he looked challenged at Denahi.

"Don´t start" Denahi "The fact Koda is that human´s don´t attack animals for fun, it´s for our own survival, at least in our village, and we also only hunt adult and male animals, we never attack or kill babies, kids and female animals"

"Really?" Koda

"Yes, it´s very unfair hunt down a baby or a kid, and if we killed the females , then the species can´t reproduced and get extinct and he don´t have any more food or materials for other object´s, like the clothes" Denahi.

"So you don´t kill animals just for fun" Koda really surprised.

"Not, that´s a great sin" Denahi.

"I think I have judge humans too bad" Koda.

"I judge bear too bad also Koda, and other human´s aren´t too good also, but don´t worry, you´ll be safe here, like Denahi told you, here we respect all the animals" Kenai.

"Well, this it´s going good" Koda.

"Yes, I´m pretty shure you´ll get used to human life real soon" Denahi. "Now if you don´t mind Koda, Kenai and I we need to sleep, last night was really hard"

Koda wasn´t tired, in fact, he had fuel for all the day, but he knew that Kenai and Denahi made a sacrifice last night so he could sleep, so he´s going to return the favor.

"Fine, I´m also tired so I want to sleep" said Koda.

"Thanks, so Denahi, you are the older brother now, so I think the top bed is for you" Kenai.

"Are you shure, it can be yours if you want to" Denahi.

"Take it, after all you´re the oldest now, bides I want to look for Koda and I prefer sleep close to him"

"I understand, thank you" Denahi.

"Don´t thank me" Kenai "We better get to sleep"

Soon Kenai and Denahi were sleeping like babies, but not Koda, the little boy cannot get the sleep, he knew that his life was going to change a lot, but he didn´t know how the other people in the village will receive him, Kenai and Denahi told him that he shouldn´t be worry, and the kids have been friendly with him, but what if Kenai and Denahi were wrong?

What if the adult's didn´t accept him?

What if he couldn´t be a good human?

Then he would probably have to be turned into a bear again and he will have to leave both Denahi and Kenai, and he will be by his own, completely alone.

"_I can´t think that way, I´m arrive today and I´m already imagine the worst" _he tought for himself.

He look to Kenai, who was fully sleeping.

He knew he have to trust his brothers, they knew what was the best for him, and he wouldn´t said lies to him, as long as he have them, everything was going to be good, at least that was he thought.

…

_He was on the top of the mountain, a big grizzly bear was lying down his feet, he have a spear on his hand and he knew what was he going to do with it._

_He stabbed the bear which let out a scram of pain as the blood started to come out of the body, soon, the animal was dead._

_Denahi smiled but then he realized something, the bear wasn´t a bear anymore, it was…_

_Kenai._

_His little brother, the one who had loved since the first moment he saw him and who Denahi swear to protect from any danger. _

_But now he was dead and he had killed him, he had killed his own brother._

"_No" whispered Denahi, he kneel at the body of his brother "No, this can´t be happening! Please no!" the tears began to fell down "Kenai, I´m sorry, I didn´t know! What have I done!?" _

_He hugged the death body of his younger brother._

"_I´m sorry, I'm really sorry Kenai"_

…

Kenai and Koda were waked by the scream of Denahi.

"What´s wrong with him?" asked Koda a little frightened.

"I don´t know" Kenai "I´m going to check out"

He climbs to Denahi´s bed.

"What happened?"

Denahi was sweating.

"It was a nightmare, that´s all" he response without seen Kenai.

"Sure, you scream really hard"

"It was a bad dream" then he hugged Kenai, now in real life.

"What´s the hug for?"

Denahi separated of him.

"I´m still can´t believe that I almost kill you"

"Denahi please leave that"

"I can´t Kenai, it´s like, well you know what, like you say to me the night we reunited, I have to take time to forgive myself"

"But you didn´t kill me, I´m fine and I´m here, that´s the important thing, besides you wouldn´t knew that I was the bear" Denahi didn´t response "And I´m not mad with you if that´s what you think, you are my brother and I love you, no matter what"

"Yes, but, it´s difficult to forgive myself"

"I know how you feel, but we are together again, and that´s the important, don´t?"

Denahi smile and the put his little brother in a headlock.

Kenai laughed and he go out.

"That´s my brother, if I´m honest, I want to apologize too"

"For what?" Denahi.

"For not listen to you and, for make you pass all that hell, every time I saw you look worse and worse, you seemed more old than you are, and always mad, with so much anger, every time I saw you I feel bad for you, you weren´t acting like yourself, in that moment´s I only want to talk you and said to you that I was alive, that there was no needing of the violence, I only wanted to see you like you really are Denahi, my big brother who loves me no matter what stupidity I do, the one who tease me and the one I tease, the one with I fight and I have fun, making jokes and my confident"

"Kenai, I´ll always be your big brother, the one who loves you little bro, no matter what, from now I´ll be always there for you"

"I´ll be there for you too Denahi, we are brother´s forever"

They hug each other, once again, for a really long time.

"Hey, what´s going on?" asked Koda.

"Just brotherly love Koda" said Denahi once they were separated.

"Can I join?"

"Sure you can little hairball" Kenai.

Koda climb the stairs and run to hug his two big brothers.

"Now let´s get moving, I felt we have slept enough" Denahi.

"But you only slept three hours" Koda.

"If we slept more we won´t sleep this night, and I don´t want us to be awake another night" Denahi.

"Neither I, and now I´m feeling better" Kenai.

"Come on Koda, we are going to show you the village"

"Okay" answered Koda, not very Shure what´s going too happened now.


	8. Friends

**I just want to say thank you all guys for your reviews, they make me very happy, and give me the strength to continue this story.**

**Also I want to say that I´m taking into account all your suggestions and I´m doing the best for introducing them at the story in some part, maybe some will come in chapters really soon or maybe they will take me a while, and you don´t have to apologize, I love to hear your ideas, there are cool and really interesting (since we don´t know much about the brother´s past) and other are funny so I´ll give them a try. **

**I would like to response each of you, one by one, but there are so many (I can´t believe that so many people is liking my fic) that I can´t, other way I will never finish the chapter, but be shure that I read every single comment and , like I say, I take everyone account. **

**And in this chapter we have a flashback of Koda. **

Tanana has just finished the announcement of Koda´s arrive to the village, originally was meant to be during the dinner, but the three brothers were already prepared, so they decided that it was time, everyone seem to be fine with Koda, after all, one member more in the tribe wouldn't do much difference.

So all dismissed and continued with his normal work, Kenai was showing the canoes to Koda when a group of small children´s come closed to them.

"Hi Kenai, we´ve come here to ask Koda if he want to play with us"

Kenai though that it was the perfect opportunity for Koda to interact with human kids, and most of the children where the same age of Koda, but his little brother didn´t look too convinced.

"Try it Koda. Don´t be afraid" Kenai.

"I´m not shure Kenai"

"Nothing bad is going to happened, trust me, just think in the first time you met Bucky, I beg you were also afraid back then"

Koda thought that and then he nodded with the head.

"Fine, I´ll give it a try" he joined the group of small kids and then they started to walk away.

"You think he´ll be fine" asked Denahi who joined Kenai as they watched his little brother walking away.

"Yes, Koda wasn´t born yesterday, and besides, they´re children's, they won´t hurt him"

"I think you´re right, by the way, I think that we´ll have to tell the whole story"

"Yes, people were start to making questions"

The three women that usually followed Denahi appeared next to the two brothers.

"Hi Denahi" said one of them "Hello Kenai"

"Oh hi girls" Denahi.

"Hello" Kenai.

"We have talked and, please, can you explain us where have you both, well three, have been for the past week?"

Kenai and Denahi look at each other.

"Fine, but this will take a long"

…

"Come on son, don´t be shy" Koda´s mother said to him.

"But mommy, I don´t know nobody" answered the small bear, back then Koda was even smaller than he was today, this was Koda´s first time in the Salmon Run.

"Son, if you don´t try it then you´ll never know other bears, you can´t be all the time with me"

"But what if nobody wants to be my friend?"

"I´m shure that that won´t happened, no go on, meanwhile I will look for Tug, he´s a good friend of mine, he will like you"

"Okay"

Koda walked away from his mother, he was sacred, and around him there were hundreds and hundreds of bears that he didn´t know, and all were more bigger and taller than Koda, everyone were screaming (of joy and fun) and scared Koda even more, in that moment, he only wanted to return with his mother.

But before he could head back, two older bears appear from nowhere, they make Koda jump of the fright and the bear cub crashed with another small bear, and he was Koda´s age and he´s fur was reddish.

"Sorry, I didn´t saw you" say Koda, really alarm, he thought that the bear will be angry with him.

"It´s okay, don´t worry" the other bear answer him, he didn´t seem to be upset "And it was the funniest thing that had happened me since I´m here" he move closer to Koda "My name´s Bucky, and yours?"

"I´m Koda, and is my first time in the salmon run"

"It´s also my first time too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mom told me to me that this was going to be fun, but It have been very boring, I don´t know anybody and the other bears are bigger than me, and they can hurt me if they start to be rude" said Bucky.

"I have just arrived; my mom told me the same, and if there´s only older brothers than us this is gonna be very boring" Koda.

"Well, you´re the first bear of my age that I see, so, do you want to play with me?"

"Yes! We can do a lot of things, like fish, hide and seek, catching the walnut, a jump competition" Koda

"Or we can explore, maybe we´ll be find a treasure, or a start" Bucky

"A start?"

"Yes, my grandfather told me that he saw something in the sky that descend to the earth, let´s go find it"

"Okay, but first I have to advise my mom"

"I´m coming with you and then you accompany to tell my mom" Bucky.

"That sounds great, let´s go"

…

"Hey, are you okay?"

Koda opened his eyes and saw that one of the children was looking at him, making Koda come out of his memory about the day he met his best friend Bucky, he wonder if he will see Bucky another time.

"Oh yes, I was only, remembering a thing"

"Oh, okay, now we want to introduce to you Koda, my name is Akycha" said the boy, he had brown hair.

"I´m Aga" said a girl "Nice to meet you Koda"

"I´m Akiak" said another boy.

"And I Akna" another girl.

"I´m Emily" said another girl; this one had a short blue hair.

"Wow, your hair" Koda.

"What" Emily.

"It looks cool"

"Thanks"

"And how you do it, I´ve never before saw a hair like yours"

"I was born this way"

"No she don't, there´s another reason" Akna.

"Akna, I have told you a million time that that story isn´t truth"

"But it is, Tanana told us that it was" Akiak.

"And Koda´s has the right to know, because he´s new at the village and everyone knows the story" Akycha.

"Fine, tell him, but Koda, is all a lie" Emily.

"What?" Koda.

"The reason of Emily´s hair is blue, it´s because she was born death" Aga.

"What?!" Koda both scared and interested.

"Yes, but her father had an idea, Emily´s birth was on winter, so he took the death body of his new born daughter and took her to a frozen river, he broke the surface and then he thrower Emily´s to the chilled water, and Emily was alive after that, the cold water not only bring her back to life, bet it also turn his hair blue" Aga.

"But that´s not truth" Emily.

"It´s amazing" Koda "And I have before heard stories like that and all really happened, so I don´t see why this can´t be truth"

"Because it isn´t real and that´s it, you don´t need more" Emily.

"Don´t take it bad Koda, it´s just that Emily don't like to be the center of attention" Akna "She´s really introverted"

"Oh, okay" Koda nodded with the head.

"And what about you Koda" asked Emily "Where you come from?"

"Em, well" Koda didn´t know what to answer, he didn´t want to tell he was a bear, not because he was ashamed of it, it was because he didn´t know how to tell it, maybe if he had Denahi and Kenai by his side he could, but in that moment he couldn´t "I prefer that my brother tell that"

"You mean Denahi and Kenai?" Emily,

"Yes"

"Now you say it, you and them seem a lot, only that your color skin is a little darker Koda" Akycha.

"You´re right, but, if you want that Kenai and Denahi tell the story is fine" Emily.

"Yeah, we better play something" suggested Aga.

"I´m agree with her" Akiak "Let´s play hide and seek"

"Koda has to choose because his the new one, remember?" Akycha.

"I´m fine with playing hide and seek" Koda.

"Okay, so let´s moving, I start" Akycha.

So Akycha began to count and everyone else run to find a hide, while Koda was looking, Emily told him.

"Welcome Koda"

"Thanks"

Emily smiled at him and then she run to find a hiding place.


	9. Tell me your name

The kids had finished playing and Koda was returning with Kenai and Denahi, who had just finishing telling the story to the three women's.

"I´m sure that later more people will come to ear it" Denahi.

"Yeah, and better that you tell it, you´re good at it" Kenai.

"Don´t come with your false praises Kenai, I know that you just want me to do the entire job while you´re goofing around!"

"No Denahi, I really mean it, you´re good at this"

Denahi sighed.

"You´re lying to me" Denahi, but he said it in a more playful tone.

"No I´m not" Kenai.

Denahi shoved him playfully.

"Get out of here" Denahi.

Kenai returned the push to his brother and then the two begin to fight, wrestling in the ground, when Koda arrived with them.

"Are you fighting again?" asked Koda.

"Yeah, we have to recover the lost time" said Denahi as he get off the dust of his body, then he help Kenai to stand up.

"Thanks" Kenai.

"What are brother´s for?" Denahi.

"Speaking of that, who are you Koda? Have fun with the other children´s?" Kenai.

"Well" Koda put his hand in his neck, the children he had met, were all kind and funny, but it was still difficult to Koda to fit, because he was still felling like a bear, despite his form, inside he was still a bear, and no one could change that, not even time, but he will do at least a try, and for not worry his two older brothers he answered with a smile.

"I think that's a yes" Denahi.

Kenai wasn´t too convinced.

But before he could said something, a young man (at Denahi´s age) and a young woman, both with black hair approached to the three brothers, once again, Koda hide behind Kenai.

"Excuse me Kenai, I´m still not use to see human´s approach to us" Koda.

"No problem little hairball" said Kenai as he rubbed Koda´s head "But you can relax, this two are our cousins"

"You have cousins?" Koda.

"Yes, just two, I think I have to tell you a lot of things about me and Denahi" Kenai.

"Denahi Kenai!" said the young woman, she run to hug the two brothers "I was so worry for you, where have you been? Are you okay?"

"We´re fine Mia, thank you" Denahi.

Then Mia realized in Koda.

"So it´s true, you have bring a kid with you" Mia.

Koda backed away from her.

"He´s just shy" Kenai.

"Oh I see, come here little buddie, I´m not going to hurt you, I´m good"

Koda leave his hiding and Mia approach to him.

"You are cute, what´s your name?"

"I´m Koda and you are Mia right?"

"Yes that´s my name, Mia, it´s a pleasure to meet you Koda"

"It´s also a pleasure to meet you Mia, are you my cousin?"

Mia didn´t know what to answer.

"Oh Mia, Koda is our adopted brother now" Kenai.

"I see, in that case Koda, yes, I´m now your cousin"

"You two are going to get along pretty well" Denahi "Mia is a free spirit just like you Koda, an she´s going to get her totem next year"

"That´s right, I was born a year later than Kenai, interesting because my brother Takashi was born one year before Sitka"

"That´s right" said Takashi who was behind her "We were really worried about you guys"

"We know, but we are alive" Denahi "And even we brought another brother"

"Yeah, I see that" Takashi look at Koda.

"You know, for been adopted he seem a lot like you guys"

"It´s a long story to be honest Takashi" Kenai.

"Then tell it" Mia.

"Not now, but, this night, at dinner" Denahi.

"Great, we can go to your tent" Mia.

"We're bringing the meat" Takashi.

"Please don´t" Denahi "We don´t want to be any bother"

"No bother at all cousins, you don´t know how relax we are to know that you are right" said Takashi.

"He´s right, so see you this night" Mia.

The two of them walked away while the three brothers headed to his own tent.

"Kenai you have to talk me all about your family" Koda.

"He´s right, since he is now part of it" Denahi.

"I´ll do, but help me please, there are a lot of details that I could miss" Kenai.

"Or that he didn´t want to tell, I remember what trouble I have when I asked him his name for the first time" Koda.

"Seriously Koda?" Denahi "You´ve never told me that"

"Then I´ll do it now" Koda.

"Here we go" Kenai.

…

"What´s your name?" Koda asked to Kenai.

The older one put a hand on his hear.

"Sleep kid" Kenai.

"I told you my name is Koda"

"I don´t care okay? I´m just wanna sleep, it´s been a rough day and I´m sure that tomorrow it´s going to be the same, so please, sleep!"

"Just told me your name, please, and then I´ll go to sleep, and I´ve already told you my name so now you most told me yours"

"Why you want no know my name either?"

"Because we´re going to do a long journey and I would like to know the name of the bear who I´m traveling with"

"Don´t call me bear"

"Why not"

"Because I said so!"

"Give me a reason"

"No, I don´t have to!"

"Yes you have"

"Stop it kiddo"

"I´m Koda, say with me, Ko-da"

"My name´s Kenai, okay, Kenai, Ke-nai! Happy now?"

"Yes, Kenai, cool name, I think it fits you"

"You don´t even know me"

"But I will"

"I´ll doubt, we did a deal, you now know my name is Kenai, so get sleep"

"Okay, bighead"

"I hear you"

….

"Why you just tell him your name Kenai?" Denahi.

"Because I was really upset that day, and an annoying little bear didn´t help much" Kenai.

"Annoying? He´s adorable"

Koda run to Denahi and give him a hug.

"You see? he´s like a little hairball you can hug"

"That doesn´t count! I beg that if you were transformed into the animal you used to hate the most you´ll also act like me" Kenai.

"You hated bear?!" asked Koda.

"Used to, not anymore Koda, I swear" Kenai.

"But that´s horribly" Koda "How could you hate so wonderful creatures?"

"I was wrong about a lot of things Koda, but now that I have met you I know that bears are wonderful animals" Kenai.

"You also thought that all the humans were monsters, but now you saw that isn't true at all" Denahi "Also you are losing your fear of humans"

"I´m still not get used to it" Koda.

"You´re doing well Koda, don´t worry" Denahi.

"Yeah, and now we are going to tell you about our parent´s and a little bit of our past" Kenai.

"Yes, it will be fun remember old things" Denahi.

"Okay, I also think this is going to be funny" Koda.

**In the next chapter we´re going to see the brother´s past, how they parent's met, the birth of the three brothers, how they died and how old were the brothers when that happened and all that kind of stuff.**

**Also, I would like to response to a comment made by **_**homer why you li**_**, your idea is pretty good but it had already been use, you can find this story in the Disney section by the name of **_**Spirits are always with us **_**by **_**anime-rocks-08**_

**The story is one of my favorites so I recommend you to read it. **


	10. Father s

"Our father's name was Amaguq, and he was the older brother of our uncle Colville, they were really closer, just like us, well, our father met Chena, our mother in a party, they were introduced by Tanana, and our uncle meet his wife in a hunting, even if dad was three years older than Colville, his younger brother married Chitnak, our aunt, before him, a few months to be exactly, and one year later, Takashi was born, and one year later Sitka was born, he and Takashi were closer, since none of them have any brother or sister at the time they spend most of his time with each other, and with other´s kids at the village, and four years later, Denahi was born, Sitka was really glad at having a little brother to look after, and Takashi was also happy to have another cousin, and two years later I was born, and one year later was Mia´s turn, that´s it, our mom didn´t have any brothers or sisters like our aunt, so Takashi and Mia are our only cousins"

"Wow" Koda, Kenai had finished telling the story of his family "And how your father´s look?"

"Dad was a strong and muscular man, with dark long hair, he looked a lot like Sitka, and he also had a long black beard, and for mom, she was beautiful, as you may notice, she looked a lot like me, if I were a woman of course, but she usually was acting like me, lively, cheerful, brave. She had also long black hair and for our uncle, he looked more like Denahi, with black hair but not too long"

"Yeah, that was weird and even Takashi look more like our father" Denahi.

"But Mia look like Kenai" Koda.

"Yes, I think that things are like that in our family, I mean look at you, you even look like our natural brother" Denahi.

"I guess is the destiny" Koda.

"I think so, well Koda; we need go to the river so you can wash up" Kenai.

"It´s really necessary?" Koda.

"It is, so come on" Kenai.

"Okay" Koda.

Koda followed Kenai to the river here he washed his hand, and that was the first time that Koda looked his reflect on the water, it was very strange, he was still him but at the same time he wasn´t him, it was true what the other have said, he looked a lot like Kenai, with the black hair at the bottom of the ears, his skin was a little darker than Kenai´s, but they really look like brothers, and that was fine, because, that was what they were.

"I know how you feel" said Kenai "An I´m really sorry that you have to change because of me"

"No Kenai, be changed into a human boy was my choice, and I like to be one, an as long as I have you and Denahi I´m perfect"

Kenai smiled.

"I love you hairball"

"Are you going to call me that forever?"

"You can bet that I will do; now let´s go back"

…

Sitka, Denahi and Kenai were playing at the outside of his tent, they were expecting their parent's arrive, the two of them had left a week ago in a hunting crew and since then Colville had been looking after them.

"It´s not fair, Denahi isn´t playing well Sitka!" little Kenai complain.

"He´s a liar Sitka, don´t listen to him" Denahi.

"Both of you stop, Kenai, Denahi is playing according to the rules and Denahi, don´t call Kenai a liar" Sitka, the older one has got his totem a year ago.

"But he is" Denahi.

"I'm not" Kenai.

"You are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Yes"

"Knock it off!" said Sitka as he pushed his two younger brothers to the ground.

Denahi and Kenai changed looks between them.

"Truce?" Denahi.

"Truce" Kenai.

The two of them jumped over Sitka, making that the older one fall to the ground, then they started to wrestle with his big brother.

"Hey, that´s not fair, two against one!" Sitka.

Soon it was heard that the hunting party have returned.

"Mom and Dad!" said Kenai and Denahi and the same time pretty excited.

They go off Sitka and run to in the direction of the screams, Sitka stand up and followed, his two younger brothers.

He was happy that his parents were finally back to the village, now they can spend time with them, it was a lot more fun with his parents join them.

They were really good parents and it was clear they loved his three kids by the same, no favorite one, all the same.

But that day…

The first thing Sitka saw was his aunt talking with his brother while his uncle was talking with other mans, they were wheat and they were bleeding.

Colville didn´t seem too nice, like something wrong had just happened.

Sitka prayed that what he was thinking wasn´t true.

"Sitka, come here please" Chitnak called him as she entered to the tent with Denahi and Kenai.

He followed her while Mia and Takashi were out, each one with a worried look.

"Kids, listen to me, you know about the great spirits, right?" asked Chitnak.

"Yes, but where´s mommy?" Kenai.

"That´s where I´m going Kenai, you see, you know that the great spirits are always watching over us, taking care, because even if the persons they use to be are no longer here, they are still with us, in our hearts, and as long as we don´t forgot them they will never leave"

"Aunt Chitnak, please tell me that mom and dad are fine" Sitka.

"I´m sorry, but, during the hunter, there was an accident and…"

"No!" Denahi "That´s not true, please aunt, tell me is isn´t"

"I´m really sorry boys, but, your parents…

…

Denahi was remembering the day that his both of his parent´s passed away, it was one of the saddest day on his life, he remember the voices of everyone who tried to comfort him and his brothers, and the cries of Kenai, who was only ten years old, and of Sitka and of himself.

A sad day, and it didn´t help that two years later his uncle and aunt passed away thanks to the mortal disease, but lucky, both Sitka and Takashi took the situation under control, and now he and Kenai could take care of themselves and of Koda, so things were good, maybe now after so much darkness, they may have a little time of peace.

Koda was a great kid and Denahi was glad at having another little brother, he loved him, he was fun and now he had someone who helped him teasing Kenai, so, he was happy with Koda.

Soon Kenai and Koda were returning.

"Now let´s get prepared, Mia and Takashi are arriving soon" Denahi.

"Okay" both Kenai and Koda answered.


	11. Dinner, Nightmares and Invitations

Mia and Takashi arrived at the brother's tent a couple of minutes later, Mia started to cook dinner with Denahi helping her while Kenai and Takashi keep an eye on Koda, the small kid didn´t still not what to know about his new cousin, Mia was good and she already had won Koda´s trust, but Takashi acted a little cold at Koda the first time they had met, so the moment was uncomfortable.

"So you´re Koda right?" Asked Takashi.

"I´m Koda, Takashi"

"And how you met Kenai and Denahi"

"Well, I first met Kenai on the woods; he fell in a trap so he needed me to rescue him"

"You have experience with traps?"

"Yes, my mom teach me how to avoid them and how to release another animal who fell down on them"

"Interesting, and why your mom teach you that?"

"Em, Takashi" said Kenai intervening on the conversation "I will better explain you that, for now, why you don´t tell Koda about you"

"Okay Kenai, well Koda, I like to spend time with my little sister and my cousins, also to swim and that things done well, when I´m on my normal duties I like to things get right, but I also enjoy having fun"

"Oh, I like to sing, to play, to go on adventures, to fish, to climb trees, to tell stories, to make competitions, to travel on mammoths, to go to the Salmon Ru, to swim, to make jokes about Kenai bighead"

Takashi laughed at the joke.

"You too?" asked Kenai to believing that now his cousin will also make jokes about his head.

"Sorry Kenai, but this kid is fun, you choose well your little brother"

"He´s adorable" added Mia.

"What´s with woman's and kids? You all thing they cute and adorable" asked Denahi.

"It´s just that they loose they cuteness when they grow up, look at you" Mia.

"Pretty funny Mia" Denahi "Now that you said so, you´re also getting old and ugly"

"Not much as you Denahi"

Soon the dinner was ready, they all sit around a wood table as then began to eat, and Kenai put Koda´s food on a wood plate and then placed in front of his little brother.

"Careful, it´s hot"

"Thanks" Koda.

"And remember, humans eat with our moths close Koda"

"Why?"

"Because it´s a sign of respect when we eating"

"Oh okay, no problem I can do it"

"I know you can hairball"

"Stop calling me that Kenai!"

Koda was getting tired of Kenai´s new nickname for him.

"Sorry, but it fits you well little brother, and´s fun for me"

"You´re so mean with me Kenai!"

Kenai smiled and rubbed Koda´s hair.

"Stop it Kenai!"

After teased Koda a little, Kenai told to Mia and Takashi the story of how he was turned into a bear by Sitka´s spirit afther he had killed Koda´s mom, how he find out the truth and the big sacrifice that Koda made to stay with him and Denahi. When he finish, both Mia and Takashi look at him surprised.

"So, you are a bear?" Mia.

"Well, I´m a human right now, but I was born as a bear and I´m still feel like one, so, yes"

"But you decided to be a human just because Kenai was going to stay with you?" Takashi.

"Honestly, I did what I did because I love Kenai, and I know he loves me too, and, even if I didn´t know so well Denahi at the time, I knew he was a good person, so I wanted to be with the two, and for now I´m like in it, they are funny and good with me, I like having them as my brothers"

Mia and Takashi couldn´t believe what they were just earing, it was amazing that a bear could fell such emotions and make such a change just for someone he love, without doubt, Koda was a great person.

"I can´t said another thing besides, welcome to the family Koda" Takashi.

"Yes, Koda you are, I can´t describe it, I´ve never hear a story like your´s, I can´t believe how you forgive Kenai so quickly and make a sacrifice for him" Mia.

"I love my big brother Mia, I know he´s a good person, and he will do the same for me"

"Anytime Koda" added Kenai smiling at his little brother.

"I´m glad at having you as my cousin Koda, now I don´t have doubt of the great kid you are" Mia.

"Yeah, anyone who does such an act of love wins my respect"

Koda smiled, now he not only has two great big brothers to take care of him, but also two great cousins.

So then everyone start to eat, and it was delicious.

…

That night, Kenai was sleeping well, until he was awaked by Koda, who was on his right side.

"What´s wrong Koda?" asked Kenai.

"I have a nightmare Kenai!" said Koda "I was in a forest alone, I call you by your name but you didn´t answer, I was completely alone, then a mist start to surround me and I tried to get out but it was useless, and the trees were laughing at me, calling me freak and all kind of insults, it was horrible!"

Koda cried as he hugged Kenai.

"It was a bad dream clearly" Kenai also hugged Koda "But it was only that, now I´m here Koda, and I´m never going to leave you alone"

"You promise"

Kenai showed his pinky.

"Pinkie swear"

"You didn´t forgot it?"

"Not Koda, let´s do this, every time we make a promise to each other, let´s make it by the pinkie"

"Yes!"

Koda joined his pinkie with Kenai´s.

"Now let´s go back to bed"

Kenai kissed Koda´s forehead and then Koda felt asleep once again, Kenai looked him with love on this eyes, his little brother, so he hugged Koda as he lay down beside him, then he hugged his little brother and he felt asleep.

…

The next morning, Tanana gave and advice to the entire village that they were all invited to the celebration of the Day of the dead on the village at the other side of the river.

"Sounds cool. Can we go?" asked Koda pretty excited.

"I don´t see why not" Denahi "Besides, I have always wanted to know how they celebrate this day of the death"

"It may be interesting" Kenai "So, yes, were going"

"Great!" said Koda.

"But first we need to get clean, and for that I mean a bath" Denahi.

"Okey" Koda started to lick himself.

"What you´re doing?" Denahi.

"Taking a bath" Koda.

"Well Koda, human's don´t clean themselves with his tongue"

"Don´t?" Koda.

"No, we wash up on the river" Denahi.

"Oh I see, let´s get moving" Koda.

Once they were here, Koda was about to run to the water, but Denahi stop him.

"First we need to get off our clothes"

"These things?" asked Koda pointing to his own clothes.

"Yes, because our clothes keeps ours warm, but they don´t wash our skin" Denahi.

"Oh, okay, things will be easier if humans have a fur like bears" Koda.

"Yeah, but he don´t have" Kenai "Nature decided that way"

"Yes, you bring the new clothes Kenai" Denahi.

"Yes I did"

"Okey, so, time to get prepared"

During the next hour, they teach Koda how to bath himself, and then they go out and putted on the new clothes, they looked clean and handsome.

"We look good" Kenai.

"Yeah, I wish that we cause a good impression with the other tribe" Denahi.

"I expect that also" Koda.

"You´ll do Koda, now let´s go with Mia and Takashi to see if they need something" Denahi.

Kenai and Koda nodded with the head and start following Denahi.


	12. Day of the Death

**So, the reason why I decied to make this chapter take place during the Day of The Death it´s because today it´s celebrated here in Mexico, instead of doing a Halloween special I prefer doing a Day of the death special, so enjoy, and since Koda and Kenai have both deceased relatives, this seems pretty well for the stroy, also, I´m aware that the celebration has his origns much time afther this, but this is just a work of fiction, so, don´t need to be historically correct:**

All the members who wanted to go to the other village to celebrate the day of the death leaved before the sunset and for the night they were already arriving, they traveled in canoes, and on the river, the Mētzxīcco clan (which was the name of the tribe) putted wood plataforms where other members holded torches to make sure that everyone of the Spirit Tribe arrived to the coast, once they were there, one tall woman with red hair and a dark dress gave them the welcome.

"Buenas noches, my name´s Lucía, In the name of the Mētzxīcco clan, it´s my honor to tell you, bienvenidos sean mis invitados"

"I don´t understand her" said Koda from beyond in a whisper.

"She spokes a different language at some point" Denahi "Her accent is also weird, but I think Tanana´s speak it also"

"Muchas gracias" said Tanana "I´m Tanana, leader of the Spirit Tribe, we´re all very grateful for your invitation"

"It´s always a pleasure to celebrate with friends, now, por favor, pasen, feel like home"

Lucía leaded all to the center were torches were everyhere, iluminating the altars.

"The day of the Death is separeted in two days, in the first one we celebrated the children´s souls and the next one we celebrated the adults, today´s the second day" Lucia explained, then she show up a space were they have colocated food, drink, fruit and a sugar skull, all was surrounded by flowers along side with more torches "We call this ofrenda, this day, our loved ones that had passed to the another live, come to visit us during this day, so, to honor them, we put his favorite food, drink, toys, everthing they liked during their life, some of us even sing them their favorites songs"

"Oh, beautiful" said Tanana amazed.

"It is, even if they are no longer with us, today, we can feel them here with us once more, their souls are able to visit us because our memories and love keep them alive"

"They don´t join the lights on the earth once they are dead?" asked Koda.

"It´s a different culture Koda" explained Denahi. "It´s depends on what people decieded to belive"

"Oh"

"The torches are to iluminate the way the souls have to take to be back home" continued Lucía "I will ask you to do something special, please, close your eyes, open your hearts, and you´ll feel a decaesed loved one with you, like if he was still alive, forget about your problemas, just let love invades all your body"

So everyone did what she said, and in just a couple of minutes, everyone felt the spirits of his relatives, Koda felth the spirit of his mother, grandmother and grandfather beside him, Kenai and Denahi felt Sitka´s spirits as well their mother and father´s spirit, it was a beautiful experience, it was a big family reunion.

"¿Listo?"asked Lucía "Do you feel it?"

A big yes was heard among the crew.

"Excellent, now por favor pasen, the party is about to begin"

Music was soon hear and everyone was dancing on the center, some childrens had painted his face all white with dark circles around his eyes, and around them was white petal, the nose was also painted in black.

While Kenai and Denahi were dancing with somegirls of the Mētzxīcco clan, Koda move away from the party, he wanted a little of peace, he sit down on the ground and looked to they sky, like Lucía had tell, he felth his mother spirit huging him just a moments ago, like in the old times, a little tear rolled of one of Koda´s eyes, it wasn´t of sadness, he was glad at knowing his mom was okay, the tear was because he was happy.

"Hi" a voice come behind him, Koda jumped of the scare "Sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you"

Koda saw that behind him was Emily, she was wearing a black dress with two blue lines on both sides of her hips.

"You don´t scare me" said Koda with a red face as he put on his feet. "It was a bug that... Bite me on the..."

"You´re not a good liar" ended Emily with a smile.

"How do you knew I was here?" asked Koda trying to change the subject.

"I saw you leave, to be honest, I wasn´t enjoying the party either, too much noise, and, It´s not for me, even if I do like this Day of the Death celebration"

"Why?"

"I don´t know, I like the concept, and have you seen the makeup of the childrens? It´s great!"

"Do you like skulls?"

"A little, they´re cool, and, have you seen the sculpture?"

"The ones with the skeletons dressing as normal peoples doing normal jobs?"

"Yes,the Mētzxīcco makes fun of the death, you can believe it? they treat it like something of everyday, and they have also The Catrina"

"The Catrina?"

"Yes, she´s beautiful"

"Wow, It´s very surprising know you like all this"

"Yeah, but not everyone thinks that´s good that a girl like me loves that kind of stuff, everyone think I´m weird and savage"

"But you are not"

"You haven´t see me angry Koda"

"But you have friends"

"Yes, but when I was younger no bady wanted to be my friend, everyone was scared of my blue hair, and I didn´t wanted any friends either, I prefer been alone, but Tanana though that have friends will help me, so she told to Akiak and he came closer to me, since then I had friends, but even them don´t understand me all the time"

Koda felth sad for Emily.

"But you´re a nice girl, I like your company"

"Thanks Koda, you´re a good boy, even if all your optimism is irritating at some point"

Koda smiled at her, and Emily did the same.

"And how you´re feelign?" asked Emily.

"Good, I felth my mother spirit with me, it was such a great experience"

"Nice, and how you see the tribe?"

"They all have been really nice with me, so I´m liking by now, but sometimes I´m still feeling strange"

"Why"

Koda bite his lick, it was time to him to tell his story without Kenai or Denahi.

"Emily, I have a story to tell you"

Once he finish, he looked at his friend, who, by the expression of her face, was really surprised.

"You´re a bear?"

"In some way I am"

"Wow, wow, I can´t believe it"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, it´s just that, wow, I´ve never heard a strory like your, but I trust you, and, how it´s feels to be a bear?"

"It´s awsome, the best animal in the world"

"And how it feels to be changed into another species?"

"At first I was tired, my heart hurted, but then it was okay, but learn about humans life is a little difficult"

"You´re amazing, I mean, no bady does what you did"

"Well, I love Kenai"

"And you did all that just because love?"

"Yes"

"That´s so, so good and so bad at the same time"

Emily felth that Koda was the best person she had met in the world, he wasn´t like the other boys of the tribe, maybe because he was a Bear in reality, but she knew that there was something special in him, she was glad at having him as her friend, and maybe something else.

"I believe you Koda, or bear-boy, maybe I´m gonna call you since now"

"No please, I have enough with Kenai´s nickname"

"And what is it?"

"Hairball"

"Maybe I use that"

"No!"

Emily laughed and then they heard the voice of Denahi telling them that it was time to return.

...

When Koda was asleep, he was on a white room, beside him was a woman with black long hair wearing a white dress.

"How are you?" asked Koda.

"I´m Chena, Kenai and Denahi´s mother"

Koda look at her amazed.

"I´m just wanted to tell my two sons that I´m so proud of them, they´re soon becoming great mans, a mother can´t asked for better childrens"

Koda nodded with the head.

"And thank you Koda, for giving Kenai and Denahi, a new pourpose to live"

Then Koda waked up, he was back at the tent of his brother, Kenai was sleeping like a baby, so Koda just snuggled to him and he felth asleep once again, tomorrow he had a thing to said to his brothers.


	13. Lot of stuff

**Just want to thank all you for your reviews and know that I love your ideas and suggestions, so don´t feel bad at telling them, I´ll do my best to put them all in the fic, so let´s get started:**

That morning Kenai waked up sick, he was having a very bad coughing, his temperature was very high and he had mucus like waterfalls on his nose.

"You look horrible bro" Denahi.

"Don´t need to tell me" answered Kenai; he was lying down on his bed.

"It´ll be better if you stay on bed for the rest of the day" Denahi "Other ways you're going to infect the entire village"

"No" said Koda very afraid "I need you Kenai, I´m still feeling strange between so many humans, I don´t fit here"

"You have been doing well Koda" Denahi.

"But´s still difficult to me Denahi, I need your both guidance"

"Koda" Kenai "I´m going to tell you something, come here" Koda approached to his big brother "When I was a bear, I also had problems to fit, because I didn´t felt like a bear, I mean, in my entire life I was a human and I never thought about how animals use to life, so I was lost, and when we get to the Salmon Run, men I was scare, you remember?"

Koda nodded with the head and smiled at the memory.

"Like you, I wasn´t feel comfortable between so many bears, but then, I noticed that everyone was nice to me, they treat me like one of them, so after spend a time, I feel really well, so, the only think you need to do, it´s to get along with the others´, you already have a group of friends don´t you?"

"Emily is my friend, and also Akycha, Aga, Akiak, Akna" said Koda as he counted with his fingers.

"You see? You´re doing well" Kenai "Now go on, unless you want to be infected with my sickness and spend all the day on bed, I beg you don´t want that, Do you?"

Koda didn´t want to, if he hated a thing was doing absolutely nothing.

"Now go to play, I´ll be fine"

Koda hugged Kenai.

"Thanks for the advice Kenai" then he run out of the tent.

Both Kenai and Denahi smiled at his little brother.

"I´m telling Tanana so she takes a look at you" Denahi.

"Okay, after you do that, can you look over Koda for me?" Kenai.

"No problem. Get better"

Denahi leaved the tent, once Kenai was alone, he fell asleep, soon he was on a dream, and he was in a forest, pretty much like the one where we met Koda for the first time, Kenai wasn´t feeling sick anymore, he was feeling normal, when he look around him, he saw an adult female bear approaching to him, it was Koda´s mom.

Kenai backed away from the bear fearing that she would attack him.

"Don´t be afraid Kenai, I´m not here to fight"

"I´m sorry!" said Kenai "I´m really sorry for what I did to you, I didn´t know about, about anything to be honest back then, I was a fool, I'll understand if you don´t forgive me."

"I´m not here to torment you Kenai, I´m here to tell you that I forgive you"

Kenai didn´t know what to said, he couldn't believe it.

"But, how? I mean, I"

"Because I now know you´re a good person, and because of this"

The spirit of Koda´s mom make appear on Kenai´s mind memories of him and Koda speeding time together, playing with each other or giving advices.

"You´re doing a great job with him, Koda always used to tell me he wanted a brother, but since he father leave both of us a long time ago, that wasn´t an option, until he met you, and now he has two big brothers to take care of him, you make his wish come true, and I know he´s going to be a great man when he grows up thanks to you Kenai, that´s why I forgive you, thanks for taking care of my son"

Kenai smiled, the things Koda´s mom had just told him make him feel better than ever, now he not only have Koda´s forgiveness.

"Take care of the hairball" ended Koda´s mom with a smile, Kenai also smiled and then he was back to normal.

And the best, he wasn´t feeling sick anymore.

…

During the next weeks Kenai and Denahi tough Koda more things about how be a human, especially with games so that way Koda felt more comfortable, and the teaching were also more fun to the small one, also, Koda was still trying to find a new nickname to tease Kenai, since his big brother was now obsessed with call him hairball, and it seem that Denahi was also enjoying teasing Koda with the nickname.

He knew that Kenai had a nickname that Sitka and Denahi use when they were children´s, but Denahi didn´t tell him and everyone on the village didn´t know about anything, that was a thing that Koda could handle, after all, a nickname wasn´t going to kill him, but one thing that it really bothered Koda was that he couldn´t communicate with animals anymore.

Every time he try to get closer with an animal he run away, and even when Koda come closer to one, the animal didn't understand him, he really wanted to talk with the animals, but he couldn´t, and this was a think that it really bother him.

Denahi told him that there was nothing to do, humans just didn´t talk with animals, of course this didn´t help him anything at all, Kenai on the other side, said that he understand him but he couldn´t do anything to change it, not even Tanana.

"I´m really sorry for you" told him the old woman "If there´s anything I could do I´ll tell you immediately"

"Okay" answered Koda not happy at all.

"Hey" said Tanana, she could see Koda´s sadness, and so she think that a little talk will be good to the kid "Have I told you how Kenai was when he was at your age?"

Koda was now interested.

"No"

"Oh, then listen" said Tanana with a nostalgic look on her face "Kenai was a love as a kid, always so active and cheerful, he loved to play with his friends, brothers and fathers. He couldn´t stay still in the same site for a couple of minutes, he caused more than just one accident in the village" she laughed "But everyone loved him, and they still"

Koda was amazed, he never thought that Kenai was a trouble maker as a child, but know he knew that he had a lot in common with his big brother.

"He was also courteous with everyone, especially with other children´s younger than him; he always wanted to be a big brother"

"And now he is" said Koda excited.

"Yes he is, but back then he didn´t know, and guess what, he was afraid of the bears?"

"Really?" Koda.

"Yes, it was his biggest fear"

"But why?"

"I don´t know, but now I think that bears are his favorite animals"

"Yes they are" Koda said with a smile.

"Wonderful" Tanana "Now, it´s time to go home, it´s soon be dark and I´m pretty sure your brothers are waiting for you"

Koda thank to Tanana for the talk, and then he walked back to his tent.

…

That night Koda had a dream again, but this time was with Kenai´s brother Sitka, he was waiting him on the same white room when he had met Kenai´s mom.

"Hi" said Sitka.

"Hello there" answered Koda. "You are Sitka, Kenai and Denahi oldest brother?"

"I am Koda"

"And why you call me?"

"Because I know that you want to talk with animals"

"How you know that?"

"Because I´m a spirit Koda, and the spirits are wise, and I´ve been watching over you"

"Oh, and you can give me the power to talk with animals?"

"I can, and I´m not only going to give it to you, also to Kenai and Denahi"

"Awesome!" added Koda, he was happy at knowing that he and his brothers were going to talk with animals.

"When you wake up, you three are going to be able to talk with all kind of animals"

"Cool, I´m really thankful"

"No problem, after all, thanks to you Kenai is going to become a man"

"You also help, he had told me a lot of stories of you, and he said that you are the best brother of the world, he loves you, he and Denahi, and you are like their idol"

"I´ve never thought that, and I also love those two, even if I don´t like so much Kenai when he was born"

"What?"

"I´m going to tell you a secret that nobody's knows Koda, not even Denahi or Kenai"

"What is it?"

"At first I wasn´t happy when mom told me that another brother was coming, I was happy with Denahi and I feared that a third brother will ruin everything, so the idea didn´t excited me, but don´t get me wrong, I loved Kenai when I saw him for the first time on our mother´s arms, but the nights after, wow, when Denahi was a baby he slept a lot and he was really quit and silent, but Kenai, he cried all the nights for almost a year, imagine, neither I or Denahi or our parents could sleep well on the nights"

"It was bad?"

"Horrible, and also he was really naughty since he was just a baby, so I couldn´t stand it, remember that by that time I was still young, only six years old, so it was hard to me"

"So, you didn´t like Kenai at all?"

"Yes, but then everything change in a wonderful night, I have to babysitting Kenai because mom and dad had to go on a hunting crew along with our uncle and aunt, Takashi was busy and Denahi was spending the night with a friend, so there were just Kenai and I, and believe, it wasn´t pretty, Kenai cried for mom like two hours and I couldn´t do anything to stop him, when he finally stop, I was mad, really, I just drop him on his cot and I said something really bad to him"

"What was it?"

"You are bad Kenai, a bad brother, and you´re rude, I was about to leave the tent but something stopped me, the voice of Kenai, his first words, and guess what?"

"What?"

"It was my name, Kenai´s first words were my name, I turned to see him and I saw him standing, holding to the thick bar of his cot, looking at me with the sweatiest look a baby has, I asked him what he had said and he response by saying my name again, and again, I approach to him and I lifted him with my hands, he said my name again and then he hugged me, then I feel bad about how I had treat him, so I hugged him also smiling, he fell asleep on my arms so I put him back on his cot and I watch him sleep, then I knew that having another little brother was a blessing, and that Kenai was going to be a good brother, only a little mischievous, but good, and since then, Kenai is along with Denahi the thing I most love in the entire love"

"It´s a little like Kenai and I, when he first met me he didn´t like me that much, I even think he hated me, but now he loves me"

"Yes, it´s similar, coincidence? Maybe"

"I think so"

"So, now that I´ve told you all this, it´s time to you for wake, you have a long day coming Koda"

"Yes, thanks for telling me this Sitka, is really useful"

"You're welcome, and Koda, let´s make this our little secret" added Sitka with a smile.

Koda also smiled and then he closed his eyes, when he opened again, he was once again in his brothers tent with Kenai sleep alongside him.

"Wake up. Wake up" said Koda jumping over Kenai.

"Not now please! Ten minutes more!"

"No Kenai, I had to show you something, and to Denahi too"

"What is it?" said Denahi since above.

"We are going to talk with animals"

**That´s for today and I know, the idea of the big brother loving his little brother was used before on The Simpsons, but I don´t care, this is a work of fiction afther all.**

**In the next chapter the brothers are going to interact with animals, and for kk I can update **_**El Odio que Ciega **_**but I need reviews, they are the fuel of my mind, that´s the reason why I continue updating stories, I need reviews.**

**But I promise to you that I will update, just wait for me, I promise.**

**So that´s all for today, next update coming soon.**


	14. Animals

Amaguq and Chena were coming back from the hunting party, they were really happy because finally they were seen his boys again.

"Amaguq, I have to tell you something?" his wife told to him.

"What is it?"

"I´m a little nervous, I think that Sitka doesn´t like Kenai so much"

"But why you think that?" his husband ask her incredulous. "Sitka´s a great big brother since Denahi was born"

"Yes, but I feel that with Kenai is different, he´s always seem so mad when they´re on the same room, he can´t stand him"

"This is bad" added Amaguq with a nervous look on his face. "What you think we could do?"  
>"Talk with Sitka, see what´s bother him about Kenai and try to fix it, Sitka´s a smart and good boy, he´ll understand"<p>

"Yes, we better do it soon, I don´t like the idea of my oldest son hate his younger brother"

Before Chena could say anything else, a laugh was listening on their tent.

"Is that Kenai?" asked her.

Another laugh came but this time wasn´t Kenai´s.

"No, it´s Sitka"

They soon entered to the tent and saw that Kenai was sitting on Sitka´s legs since the older one was sitting with his legs crosswise, Sitka approached his face to Kenai and the younger one tried to catch his big brother´s nose, but before he could Sitka backed away and both of them laughed, while Kenai also repeated his brother name.

"Sitka! Sitka! Sitka!"

Both parent´s smiled at seen that Kenai had said his first words, and not any word, but his big brother´s name.

"Mom! Dad!" said Sitka once he saw his parent´s, he stand up and lifted his little brother with him as he approached to his mom and dad "Kenai had said his first words, and it´s my name! He said my name!"

Amaguq and Chena smiled to their sons.

"Oh my" Chena took Kenai from his brother´s arm. "You said your big brother name?" Kenai answered saying Sitka´s name once again and Chena smiled and she brushed her nose with the nose of his younger son making him laugh.

"Your little brother truly loves you son" said Amaguq putting a hand on Sitka shoulder "And you love him also right? Not all brother´s first words are his big brother name"

Sitka looks at Kenai who smiled at him and extended his little´s arms to Sitka, he also moved his hands like he was trying to grab Sitka. In that same moment, Sitka´s heart filled with love.

"Yes dad, I love him"

"That´s my boy!" exclaimed Amaguq rubbing his son head.

Kenai laughed and he tried to get out of his mother´s arms to go with Sitka.

"Okay, okay, you want to be with your big brother"

Chena deliver Kenai to Sitka, once they were together, the two of them shared a hug with his parents smiling at seen the love that two of their sons shared.

…

"I like you Koda but this is madness" said Denahi as he, Koda and Kenai walked to the woods trying to find an animal to speak.

"It´s not Denahi, Sitka told me in a dream that he and the spirits were going to give us the power to speak to animals" said Koda excited.

"But how?" Denahi.

"They´re the spirits, they know what they´re doing" Kenai.

Denahi sighed.

"Okay, I´ll trust in you, both of you, but I´m still thinking this is mad"

They walk for another 30 minutes and yet they weren´t be able of found any animal, and the ones they found run away from them.

"Too bad that animals fear us" Kenai.

"Yes, it´s little bad" said Koda sad "I want to talk with animals"

Both Kenai and Denahi felt bad for his little brother.

"We know you want Koda" Denahi "But…"

He was interrupted by the sound of branch moving behind them.

"You hear that?" Kenai.

"I did" Koda.

"Me too" Denahi.

The three of them walked to where the sound was coming and saw two mooses who their horns were attached to a tree branches.

"No! Please don´t kill me" said one of them.

"Kenai look, they´re Rutt and Tuke!" Koda.

"Hey look, the little one know us" said Tuke.

"How he know us, we haven´t met before" Rutt.

"But we have" Koda.

"Really?" Denahi.

"Yes" Kenai "They are kind of annoying, brother, speak too much"

"This is going to be long" Denahi.

"I´m Koda, the bear cub who was with a teenager bear the other day, we travel on a mammoth remember?"

"Oh remember that day?"

"Yes I remember it" Tuke.

"Me too, it was a good day" Rutt.

"But you were a bear, and now you´re a human, how´s that possible?" Tuke.

"It isn't he must be lying"

"He´s not" Kenai "You remember me, the bear who told you that we has a human, I am and look at me, this is my human form"

"Oh, look a bear-boy" Tuke.

"Bear-boy!" said Koda, it seem that he finally had a nickname for Kenai. "Bear boy! Bear-boy!"

"Oh great" Kenai " Now the hairball is taking revenge"

He turned around to see Denahi laughing.

"Don´t said that you like it!"

"Sorry Kenai, it´s funny" said Denahi.

"Oh great, now everyone has turn against me" Said Kenai annoyed.

Koda laughed and turn to see the two animals.

"I have a lot to talk with you, you know that not are humans are bad? And that no all humans hunt for fun? They do it because they need it to life"

Koda continued talking and talking with Rutt and Tuke looking at Koda and then to Denahi and Kenai shrugged and then the mooses look back at Koda.

"You knew all that?" Koda.

"Em eh… no, no we don´t" said Tuke.

**Forgive me, I know this isn´t the best chapter, but I´m very hurry, I promise the next one is going to be better, please forgive me.**


	15. An Old Face

It was a special day for Sitka, because that day he will be receiving his totem, by this time, Sitka had 15 years old, Denahi was 11 years old and Kenai had 9 years old.

Tanana arrived at the place and talks about the Great Spirits, and then called Sitka to the front, the young man put on his feet and walked to the old woman and Kenai was about to follow him, but was stopped by his mother, as she grabbed him by the waist and then she pulled close to her.

"Where you think you´re going honey?" she said to him.

"I wanna go with Sitka" Kenai responded.

"Sorry honey, this is something that Sitka has to do on his own" she said.

"You should know it by now Kenai" added Denahi, a little angry.

"Calm down son" said Amaguq as he putted a hand on his middle son shoulder "Kenai only wants to accompany Sitka because it´s a special moment for him and he wants to be right next to him, but he has to understand that when someone receives his totem has to be alone, with the exception of Tanana of course"

"It´s not fair!" said Kenai as he crossed his arms.

But how you could blame him, Kenai loved the ground that Sitka step on, he also had a big respect for his big brother, well, at least with Sitka, because with Denahi, it was a miracle that both wouldn´t killed each other.

…

**Koda POV: **My brothers and I talked with Rutt and Tuke for almost two hours and a half, I guess.

I told them that humans weren´t so bad after all, and, even if bears live is better, the two moose's nodded even if it seem they don´t really understand me, those two are funny but for some reason, they´re not too intelligent, but I don´t care, it was good to talk with animals, at least two, I hope that later me and my brothers can speak with more animals, so we said goodbye to Rutt and Tuke and then returned to the village, but on the road, we heard a fight, and it wasn´t like any human voice we had heard before, so we walked where the voices came from, it was behind a trunk, we take a look and saw two squirrels who were arguing with each other.

**Normal POV:**

"It´s not fair, you always stole my walnuts" said one of them.

"It´s not true, I have my walnuts, and you have yours"

"But there are two missing, and I know you stolen them"

"It wasn´t me, I swear"

The three brothers watched the whole fight.

"They remind to you two guys" Koda.

"Pretty funny Koda" Denahi.

"It´s truth" said Koda.

Kenai and Denahi exchanged looks, and then both started to tickle Koda.

"No, Kenai, Denahi please don´t!"

But it was too late, now Koda was a sea of laughs as his two brothers tickle him, and they weren´t going to stop.

"I give up, but please let me go!" said Koda between laughs.

"Okay, I think he had enough, for _now_" Denahi as he released Koda.

Then they return his walk to the village.

…

"I want to be like you when I grew up"

Sitka was astonished, he and Kenai where having his first hunt together, Denahi also was, but he was with Takashi and Mia. Since she was the younger, they prefer to have to man looking after her.

"Kenai, what did you said?"

"That when I grew up I want to be like you Sitka, you are so brave, strong, intelligent, you are invincible Sitka, perfect"

Sitka didn´t know what to said, for one part, he was happy that his little brother admired him, but for the other hand, he wasn´t invincible, nobody was, and that despite all, and he wasn´t perfect either.

"Kenai" Sitka approached to Kenai and putted a hand on each shoulder of his little brother "I´m really happy knowing that you admire me, but, I´m not perfect Kenai, nobody is, we all can make mistakes, no matter how old or wise are, mistakes can happened, so, when you grow up Kenai, be yourself, you´re an excellent person, there´s no need to be like me, and besides, you can imagine how boring will be if all in the world acted the same way? Differences is the thing that makes people so special, and, everybody loves you the way you are, even if you´re a trouble maker"

Kenai smiled and hugged his big brother.

"Oh Sitka, I love you"

"I love you too Kenai" said Sitka as he hugged back Kenai.

…

**Koda POV: **After we returned to the village, we had dinner with Mia and Takashi; I was getting ready for bed when I heard Denahi calling me, outside the tent was Emily.

I go out and she approaches me.

"Hi Emily, what´s wrong?"

"Koda, I found something that may want to see"

"What is it?"

"It´s better that you come and see"

I asked to Kenai and Denahi if I can go, and they said yes, but only if Kenai come along side me, Denahi was staying to clean the tent, so the three of us go to the woods, I recognized the place, Kenai warm me to not play here because many tramps were putted to keep animals away, in one of them there was a big hole covered by plants, so when someone step on it, it fall into the hole, getting captured until someone put him, or it, out.

"A bear cub fell in one of the holes" Emily said to me "Maybe you can talk with him"

"How you know we can speak with animal?" asked Kenai.

"I didn´t know you could, I think that Koda can since he was a bear"

"Well, Kenai, Denahi and I can speak now with animals" I said to her.

"Excellent, now, tell him to relax, we are going to put him out"

"Okay"

This is good, I can talk with someone of my same kind, for the most part, and make a good action, this is so good, and I take a fast look at the bear that is in the whole and…

It´s Bucky.

I can´t believe it, Bucky, my best friend is on the ground, he looks really scary and confused, I hate how miserable he looks, I have to do something, but I will not show myself right now, otherwise I´ll probably freak him out, so I backed away a little and I begin to talk, hope it works.

"Hi" it´s the best thing that comes to my mind.

"Wait a minute, that voice, Koda!"

Yes, he knows that I am.

"Yes Bucky, it´s me, don´t worry, I´m going to release you"

"Okay, but Koda, what are you doing here?"

"It´s a long story Bucky, but you have to promise me that you´re going to trust me, and that you won´t be scare of me"

There is a moment of silent between us, I think I scare him.

"Why should I be scare of you Koda?"

"Because, I have change, a little"

"What do you mean Koda? I don´t understand you"

"Well, Bucky"

This is now, I put out so Bucky can see me, at first I close my eyes, because he´s probably death of the fright, I slowly open them and, yes, he is frightened of me, I can tell it by his eyes, full of fear, but, at the same time, there´s hope, I know it sounds weird but, it is, is like he knows that I am still Koda, but he´s also scare.

"Koda? You, are a human?"

"Yes Bucky, but, I haven´t change really, I´m still the one who become your friend, I´m not going to hurt you, I want to help you, please, trust me, don´t be afraid of me"

I can tell that Bucky is having a battle with himself, he´s deciding if he trusts me or not, I hope he does, because, losing my best friend will be a lot painful.

**Buck POV: **I can´t believe this.

Koda, my best friend is a human, a monster, no, no, no, I can´t deal with this…

How he ended up like a human?

Is he going to kill me?

There are more humans with him?

"Yes Bucky, but, I haven´t change really, I´m still the one who become your friend, I´m not going to hurt you, I want to help you, please, trust me, don´t be afraid of me"

I look at him, well, he´s change, at least at the outside, but, I feel that in the inside he´s still the same, his eyes are the same, and, his voice…

I think that, I can trust him, he´s still Koda, my friend, and I have to trust him.

"I trust you Koda"

He smiles, yep, it´s the same smile he always have.

"Perfect, now wait, my brother is going to take you out of there"

"Brother?" he never told me had a brother.

"Yes, I´m going to explain you everything, but first we´re putting you out of there"

"Okay"

Oh men, I´m in troubles, and all because I want to explore humans lands, perfect, but, I´m with Koda, when I arrived with my mom at the Salmon Run they told me that he leaved the place immediately with a teenager bear, so I was disappointed, but now, I´m with him again, kind of, but I hope he has a good explanation about this.


	16. Too many news

**Once again, thank you all for your comments, and happy late thanksgiving for you too (even if here in México we don´t celebrate it) so new chapter coming out, and I want to apologize because I may not be capable of put all your suggestions and ideas on the fic, sorry.**

Kenai brought a rope to pull Bucky out of the hole, he tied it to a tree that was close and then he began to descend into the hole.

"Be careful" said Koda, a little worried.

"Don´t worry I will" Kenai.

When he was on the hole´s bottom, he saw a little scared bear cub against the wall.

"How are you?" asked Bucky.

"I´m Koda´s brother, Kenai"

Bucky blinked as he looked at Kenai.

"So you are Koda´s brother?"

"Yes, and I bet you´re Bucky, Koda´s friend"

"That´s me"

"Koda told me about you; it seems that you two have some really cool adventures"

"O we have, did Koda tell you when we found the largest tree in the world?"

"Yes he has, a tree as big as my head"

Bucky laughed at Kenai´s joke, and even the human smiled, even do in the past he hated Koda´s saying that he had a big head.

"Did Koda make that joke?" Bucky.

"Yes, he likes to make jokes about my big head"

"Don´t worry, isn´t too big"

"Thanks, now, do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes Kenai"

"Good, so, come with me, I´ll get you out"

Bucky approached to Kenai and then the human lifted the bear from the ground, then he put him on his shoulder.

"Hold on strong, I´m going to climb to the top, so, don´t fall" Kenai.

"Okay, I think I can do it"

"Great, so, let´s get out"

Even if having a young bear on your shoulder while you were climbing was a great challenge, Kenai was capable of do it, once they were on the entrance, Bucky jump from Kenai´s shoulder to the land and then Kenai get out by himself.

"One bear rescued" Kenai.

"Bucky!" Koda yelled as he saw his friend, he get closer to him.

"Koda!" responded Bucky, after his encounter with Kenai, he was losing fear.

The bear-turned into human and the bear cub shared a hug.

"I thought that I will don´t see you again" Koda.

"And Koda, it´s really you" Bucky "I can´t believe this, How did this happen?"

"It´s a really long and funny storie Bucky, sure you want to hear it right?" Koda

"Yes I want, and, your brother Kenai is cool"

"I know he is"

"Excuse me" said Emily "I don´t want to interrupt but, what´s he´s saying?"

"She´s your sister?" Bucky.

"No, she´s Emily, just a friend" Koda.

"Oh, and she can´t understand me?" Bucky

"No she can´t, you see, the Great Spirits only gave me and my brothers the power to speak with animals" Koda.

"Oh I see" Bucky.

"He says that he´s happy to see me again, and that is nice to meet you Emily, he´s Bucky, my best friend" Koda.

"Oh, in that case, it´s a pleasure to meet you Bucky" Emily.

"She said it´s a pleasure to meet you Bucky" Koda.

"Good, with that explained, can you now tell me, how you end up like a human?"

"Oh, yes, well, it all begins on the coldest day of my life" Koda.

…

After Koda finished telling Bucky the story of why he was a human kid instead of a bear cub, at this time, Kenai was looking away, ashamed by the fact that he was Koda´s mother killer, and it wasn´t easy for Koda either tell this part, but in the end he could, only because he knew that he wasn´t going to be capable of hiding this from Bucky.

And for Bucky, he seemed really confused, at first he had liked Kenai because he was nice and cool, but now, at least at some part, he didn´t like him anymore because of what he had done, but on the other hand, he really has feeling sorry for his action and he surely loved Koda.

"Kenai, was really going to change into a bear only to stay with you?"

"Yes he was going to, but I stop him"

"Why"

"Because like I said, when I saw him with Denahi, our another brother, I saw how much love they have each other, and I didn´t want to break them apart, so that was the reason I decide to become a human, so we all could stay together, and two brothers is more fun that just having one"

With this arguments, Bucky had enough, he understood why Koda do the things he do, and he was also looking well as a human, and for he could saw, he was happy with Kenai and Denahi, and despite what Kenai had done in the past, he was now Koda´s brother and he was doing a good job taking care of him, so, he was fine with Koda´s decision.

"Well, you look better as human you know?" said finally Bucky.

Koda smiled.

"And your mom is near?"

"Yes, she 'sleeping in a cave, I hope he hasn´t awake because she´s going to be scare once she sees I´m not there"

"Kenai, can we go to the cave with him and make sure he arrives safe?"

"We can hairballs, no let´s get moving"

"Wait, hairballs?" Bucky.

"Yes, it´s his nickname for me, but don´t worry, just call him bear-boy and everything will be alright" Koda.

"If you said so" Bucky.

…

So everyone walked until the cave where Bucky´s was sleeping on with his mother, the female bear was still sleeping so everyone sighed in relief.

"Well, here we say goodbye" Kenai "It was good to meet you Bucky, I hope to see you soon"

"It´s was also nice to meet you Kenai, please take care of Koda" Bucky.

"Don´t worry, I love that hairball with all my heart" Kenai.

And when it was the time for Koda and Bucky to separate, they hugged each other one more time.

"Will see again right?" Bucky.

"Yes we will" Koda.

"And, no matter what happens, we´re still friends" Bucky.

"Of course we are" Koda "Nothing is going to change that"

They separate and then Bucky entered back on the cave with his mother.

"Well, that´s it, let´s go back" Kenai.

On the way back home.

Emily punched Koda in his right arm.

"Ouch! Why was that for?" Koda

"You did a good job, that´s all"

Emily walked away leaving Koda with a confused Koda behind her.


	17. Rough Nigths

The three brothers were sleeping on their tent, but Kenai was also having nightmare, the night he had told Koda that he was his mother killer…

"_Koda, I did something very wrong"_

"_What do you do Kenai?"_

"_I…I… killed a bear"_

"_I don´t like this story"_

"_Koda... your mother´s no coming back"_

"_No, no, no!"_

"_Koda, I swear I didn´t know"_

"_I don´t have a brother!"_

"_Koda please"_

"_I DON´T HAVE A BROTHER!"_

"_Koda please wait!"_

"Kenai, Kenai, Kenai wake up"

The voice of Koda make Kenai woke up to see Koda with a worried look, with Denahi by his side.

"What happened?" Kenai asked.

"You were screaming Koda´s name" Denahi "You wake him up and he call me because he didn´t know what to do, I guess you were having a nightmare"

"Yes, I had one" answered Kenai tired.

"Are you gonna tell us about it?" Koda.

"No, it was just a nightmare, nothing else, let´s go back to sleep"

But neither Koda nor Denahi seemed to want to leave the conversation over.

"Kenai, it would be better if you tell us your dream" Denahi was worried about his little brother having nightmares.

"But I can´t, it will be… painful"

"Why?" Koda.

Kenai looked at him, and then he hugged him.

"I´m sorry" said Kenai fighting the tears.

"You dream about that?" asked Koda, who had find out Kenai nightmare.

"Yes, when I tell you the truth, and when you run away from me screaming that you didn´t have a brother"

"I´m sorry for said that, the fear and hate blinded me, but I didn´t mean it" said Koda hugging back his brother.

"No, it was my fault since the beginning, I deserve it"

"No you don´t, you´ll never deserve that"

They hugged for a long time, and neither Kenai or Koda could fight back the tears, soon, their eyes were waterfalls.

"Kenai Koda, are both of you okay?" Denahi.

"Yes" said Kenai as he and Koda separated, and then Kenai cleaned a tear from Koda´s eye. "We just, remembered a bad thing"

Denahi decide to leave it there, because he could know that the memory was too painful for both of his brothers, but Koda spoke up.

"We have to tell him Kenai, he´s our brother and he has to know it"

Kenai sighed and looked to Denahi, Koda was right; they would have to tell him.

"My nightmare was about, the night I confessed to Koda that I was really a human and that… I, you know that"

"But Kenai" Denahi "You have Koda´s forgiveness, even his mother come to you in a dream and told you that she also forgive you"

"Yes I know, but, I guess that a part of me still feels guilty"

"I understand that" said Denahi, after all, he also felt guilty for almost have kill his two little brothers.

With a sad look, Denahi rubbed Koda´s hair, and then, he did something very unusual of him, he kissed Koda´s forehead, and to end, he hugged him.

Kenai watched this and understood Denahi´s repent, and putted one hand on his big brother shoulder, Denahi look him and open a space between him and Koda, Kenai joined his two brothers in a hug.

And they stayed on that way for a long time, until they broke up the hug.

"Let´s try to get back to sleep"

Kenai and Koda nodded with the head, for that night, Denahi decided that he would spend it on the same bed that his brothers, in this case Koda, he lay down with his little brother.

"Koda" said Kenai.

"What?"

"You´re the best thing that could had ever happened to us" Kenai.

"Of course" Denahi.

"I love you guys" said Koda with a smile.

"And we love you" Kenai, and then, he and Denahi say at the same time:

"Hairball"


	18. Tanana has some questions

The next morning, Koda was still sleeping while Kenai was resting at his right side and Denahi on his left side, the older ones have hugged Koda for all the night and now they were waking up.

"Morning Kenai"

"Morning Denahi"

"Bad news, the rest is over; today we have to start our normal chores"

"It´s had been a week already?"

"I´m afraid so"

"Do you know if Mia or Takashi can take care of Koda while we are working?"

"No, but I´ll ask them"

"I will" Kenai "I need a walk"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if Koda woke up, tell him that I´ll be back soon"

"Go, I´m sure he´s tired of seen your horrible face all the mornings"

Kenai smiled and put on his feet.

"Go and come" Kenai.

"Okay"

Kenai leaved the tent and Denahi close his eyes trying to get at least five more minutes of sleep, but unfortunately, it wasn´t so much time for Koda to wake up.

"Denahi" said the small kid.

"Oh, you´re awaken"

"Where´s Kenai?" asked Koda as he looked around trying to find Kenai.

"He took a walk, but don´t worry, he´ll be back soon"

"Okay"

There was a moment of silence until Koda broke it up.

"Denahi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"When we were on the mountain where the lights touched the earth, you said that no matter what happened, Kenai was always going to be your little brother right?"

"Right"

"So, I was wondering, I´m always going to be your little brother too?"

Denahi was stunned by Koda´s question, he looked at his little brother to the eyes, and he saw love and curiosity, he really wanted to know the answer, so, Denahi smiled and hugged Koda.

"We are brothers forever Koda, you, me, Kenai and Sitka, no matter what happens, so that answers your question?"

Koda nodded with the head and smiled, Denahi then put him into a headlock, and Koda laughed, then he release him.

"Now, want some breakfast?"

"Yes, that sounds good"

...

Kenai joined his two brothers while they were eating, Denahi puted a plate full of in front of Kenai, he said "Thanks" and then he start eating.

Once they were done, they leaved the tent.

"And what do you guys want to do today?"

"Em actually, today we have work to do" Denahi.

Koda turned to see his two older brothers.

"Work"

"Yes, so, today Mia´s gonna take care of you" Kenai "Until we get back on the night"

"And then what?"

"Kenai you forgot to tell him that we have a break to eat" Denahi.

"Ups, sorry" Kenai.

"It will be too long" Koda.

"We hope don´t" Denahi.

"Okay, but I do hope isn´t too long" Koda.

"We´ll be back soon" Kenai "I promise"

...

Denahi and Kenai leaved Koda with Mia, who was the only one with a free day, since Takashi had also work to do, Koda was sad because his brothers were have to leave for almost all the day, but at least Mia was happy at the fact she had to take care of Koda, she liked the little kid a lot.

"Don´t worry" Mia "He´s on good hands"

"We know that" Denahi.

"See you real soon hairball" added Kenai as he rubbed Koda´s head.

"Go, nobady´s gonna miss you bear-boy"

Kenai smiled at Koda and gently hit him on his arm.

Then he and Kenai walked away.

"So" Mia "How are you Koda?"

"I´m fine, thanks"

"Already used to human life?"

"More less, I now know how to control my human body, and Kenai and Denahi are teaching me to start a fire, even if it´s still scary for me"

"I´ll tell you a secret, I´m also scare of fire"

"Really"

"Yes, I don´t know when something can get out of control and creat a chaos, so I don´t like been close to fire, even when it´s really cold"

"Cold, yes, that remiend me, how the humans hibernate?"

Mia looked at Koda with fun on his eyes.

"Koda, humans do not hibernate"

Koda blinked his eyes.

"Humans don´t hibernate?"

"No we don´t" Mia.

"And don´t you eat a lot before the winter"

"No, we don´t have the necessity to win weight"

"And what humans do exactly?"

"During winter we don´t go on hunting, we stay on the village all the time, we have to collect all the food we can, it´s a nice time because the family is reunited and parent´s can spend time with their kids, and brothers and sisters also, but it´s also hard because of the cold, for example, if a storm comes, a really bad one, more than one tent can fly away leaving the family alone against the cold, or if someone gets lost, in the night can ended frozen, so he have to be careful"

Koda nodded with the head.

"You think I could make it"

"Of course, Kenai, Denahi, Takashi and I were going to take care of you, you don´t have any worrie"

Koda sighed in relieve.

"It´s a nice time of the year do, it will be fun" said Mia.

"I trust you"

Mia smiled and Koda smiled back.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Mia.

"I´ve been very interested in see how that canoe´s things works"

"Great, I can teach you that"

"Awsome, let´s go"

...

Mia and Kenai were playing with other children of the village waiting that Sitka, Denahi and Takashi returned from his hunting party, next year Kenai will be on his first hunt party and Mia will have to wait two years more.

"I hope they come back soon" Mia said.

"I can´t wait for me to go on a hunting!" said Kenai lifting a branch, then he started to play with it like if the branch was really a spear, then he pointed with it to Mia "You´re a caribou Mia and I´m going to hunt you!"

"Oh no Kenai please don´t hunt me!" Mia said laughing and then Kenai started to chase her until their older borthers arrived to the land.

"They´re back!" Mia yelled.

"Yeah" Kenai.

Then the two of them runned to they older ones who were putting the fish on baskets.

Mia hugged Takashi.

"Hi, did you miss me little girl?"

"I did, I´m glad your back"

As for Kenai, he give Sitka a hug and to Denahi, he only said "Hi" as well as the second older brother.

"Come on you two, I know both of you missed the other one" Sitka.

Kenai and Denahi looked each other, and then they give up and shared a hug.

"That´s more I like it" Sitka.

...

"I can´t do this!" Kenai said as he sticked his spear into the ground, he and Denahi were on a hunting, it was their first and only work of the day, but since the begining Kenai seemed sad and upset.

Denahi turned back to see his younger brother, Kenai then sited down on a rock.

"What´s wrong?" asked Denahi.

"This... This the kind of thing we use to do with Sitka, but now he´s gone"

Denahi noticed tears on Kenai´s eyes, so he sit down next to his little brother and putted a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it´s hard Kenai, I miss him too, but remember, he´s still here with us, even if we don´t see him, he,mom and dad never really leaved us, and remember, we maybe lost Sitka, but we won a little brother, Koda, he need us, and we need him, I wasn´t sure at the begining,but now, I just love that little hairball"

He and Kenai laughed.

"Now, we need to get food to the village, so, let´s move" Denahi

He helped Kenai to get on his feet, Kenai pick it up his spear, before they start walking again, Denahi added.

"And Kenai, remember, I´m still here with you, so, if you feel sad or you need someone to talk, just tell me, and remember that I love you"

Kenai looked at his brother.

"I love you too Denahi, and thanks for be here, with me"

"Always Kenai, always"

They hugged one again, and then they return to the hunting.

...

Mia showed Koda the canoes when Tanana came over.

"Hi Mia, good morning Koda"

"Hello Tanana" Mia.

"Hi" Koda

"It´s a beautiful day isn´t it?" Tanana

"It is" Mia "Sun rising and birds singing, just how I like it"

"Like me, and Mia, do you mind if I ask Koda some questions?" Tanana

"Oh no I don´t have any problem"

"What kind of questions Tanana?" Koda

"Oh, just easy things, like, bears watch things in colour or black and white?"

"Easy, colour, only dogs watch things in black and white" Koda

"I see, and the hibernation process is easy for you?"

"Yes, it´s only a long sleep, you don´t even notice it"

"Oh I see, and one last question, was Kenai a good bear?"

"No he wasn´t, I have to help him every five minutes, but I think that with time he could be a really good bear"

"I see, thanks Koda, I was really interested in bears life"

"No problem Tanana, I like to talk about bears"

"Perfect, and for you Mia, do you want to help us with this year decoration?"

"Decoration?" Koda

"Yes, on winter we like to decorate things" Mia "Once it´s done, it looks really beautiful, trust me"

"Okay, I trust you" Koda.

"Oh, yes Tanana, I will love to help with decoration"

"Perfect my dear, we start tomorrow" Tanana.

"I´ll be there s soon as can"

...

One hour later, Kenai and Denahi were back on the village with a moose, not Rutt and Tuke, for the brothers it was difficult, because they still could understand animals, so they did it the fastest and less painful way they could, but now they were happy because they were seen Koda again.

They reached him on their tent, Koda was on his bed playing with a toy, when he saw Kenai he runned to hug him.

"Hello, did you miss me hairball?"

"No" said Koda breaking the hug "I didn´t miss you at all bear-boy"

"Oh really?" Kenai, then he started to tickle Koda, the little one laughed and twisted from the laugh on his bed.

"No! Kenai please stop!"

"Did you miss me?" Kenai asked again.

"Yes, I miss you!" Koda confessed "I miss you and Denahi, now let me go!"

Kenai released his little brother.

"That´s more like I like it"

Koda laughed and hugged Kenai, Denahi rolled his eyes, but in the end he joined in the hug.

**Hi guys, I only want to thank you for your support on this story, I love you guys I really do, and just want to ask you, would you like a sequel to this story? If you do, it will be based on another fic of mine called _The Hate that Blinde _which is also a sequel to another fic in which Koda also becomes a human but is on spanish, anyway, the fic will have some changes to fit this universe and it will be a little darker than this one, but still been a story about love between brothers, so, what do you think would you like it?**


End file.
